Charmed and Dangerous
by Stamina Pendragon
Summary: Winchersters, meet the new generation of Halliwell witches. Now here's a riddle for you: There's less then three, but more than one, if all goes well, this will be fun, but knowing them. . . it's probably won't. Dean/OC Sam/OC Complete
1. Chance meeting

OKay! new story, whatever.

diclamer: I do not own Supernatural, or Charmed, or any char in said fandoms

think that's it. engoy, and review!

* * *

Cassandra Halliwell looked through The Book of Shadows, pondering her latest vision. The youngest female in the current generation, she hopes to inherited most of her family's grand powers; her grandmothers' power to freeze time, her great aunts Phoebe and Prues' powers of clairvoyance and telekinesis, and some of her fathers' whitelighter powers, such as summoning things, orbing, and healing, like her great aunt Paige.

All she knows is that she has visions, and this vision had been about a man, who was trapped in a room, no a sewer, tied to a chair. He had longish brown hair and hazel green eyes. He was confused, and kind of scared, and he was staring at . . . something.

And that brings her back to the present, trying to find out what that something was. Her cousin's weren't helping.

"If you don't know what it was, The Book's not going to help you," Matthew said, leaning against the railing of the attic.

"That's why I'm _looking_ in The Book, because if I knew what it was, I wouldn't need to identify it," Cassie said exasperated. That was the fifth time someone's said that.

"So what was it again?" Her Father asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It was something that it wasn't," Cassie said, for the second time.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Her grandmother, Piper, asked, placing cookies down in front of them all.

"You don't believe me," she whispered, looking down. Matt nodded vigorously, but Aunt Phoebe shook her head

"That's not it at all, love, but we need you to me a bit more specific, if you can,"

"I told you! There was the man, he was tied up, he was scared and he was in a sewer, he was staring at someone that wasn't who he was looking at!" She shouted and jumped off her fathers lap running downstairs to her room. Chris shut the book and sighed.

"This is the seventh vision she's had about this guy, each of them with different monsters, in different places. Maybe she's making it up," Chris said.

"I hate to say this," Phoebe said, "but I think I agree, the first vision I had, I can still remember."

"Well at least she has an imagination," Wyatt said, "Your kids can't have every power, Chris."

"She's probably just jealous. Phoebe's Ladybug has clairvoyance, and we all know how Cassie idolizes her. She is only eight," Paige added, grabbing a cookie, referring to Phoebe's oldest daughter, Helene.

"You're right," Chris said, standing up, "I'll put this away, and go talk to her about telling lies."

"She's not lying," Phoebe said, "But she's not seeing the future, make sure she understands that."

"Yeah. Thanks."

15 years later

Cassandra flipped through a notebook, not really paying attention to her uncle as he explained the importance of protective circles to his class. She was only there to tell him that her father wasn't going to be home tonight, but she had been warned against interrupting anyone, because God knows she did it enough when she was younger.

"-and then you light your candles and your done, so, any questions? Good, I'll see you tomorrow," Wyatt finished. His class filed out of his room at a relatively fast pace. When they all left, he turned to his niece.

"What's up, Firefly?"

Cass made a face at the nickname, "Dad wanted me to tell you that he and mom were going out to dinner to night."

"Yeah, I know. It's their anniversary," He looked up from his notes and smiled at her, which made Cassie uncomfortable, because when ever Uncle Wyatt smiled, he was up to something.

"What?"

"You grew up so fast."

"Yeah, well someone had to play grownup while everyone was out destroying evil stuff."

Wyatt nodded, still smiling, "You grew up well, too."

"No one said I didn't. Where are you going with this?"

"You know your part whitelighter right?" Still with the goddamn smile.

"Yeah. Oh, God, don't tell me I have another charge? The last one tried to kill me!"

"No, no nothing like that," Wyatt waved his hand, his smile increasing at the memory. The future Elder she'd been assigned to had gotten so freaked when Cassie had shown him her power that he shot at her, twice.

"So what is it that you want?"

"Nothing, just saying."

"You want something, I know it," Cass pressed, rather annoyed that her uncle wanted to draw this out.  
"I don't want anything, really."

"Whatever. Well I told you what I was suppose to, and you went all weird on me, so if we're done here, I'm leaving."

Wyatt chuckled as his oldest niece walked out of his classroom. Cass was going to be a headache for everyone forever. That's just the way she was.

Orbing back home, Cass pondered what her uncle meant, "Hm, 'pondered', that's a good word."

Suddenly she was assaulted by blinding light and staggering pain. Then she saw the same man who had been haunting her imagination since she was eight. He was in her home, with her. They were going through . . . everything.

"Are you sure it's here?" the man asked.

"Yes, I told you that it couldn't leave the house," She said.

"But you said you left the Book right here," The man said, throwing his hands up, "If it can't leave, where is it?"

". . . I don't know."

"Oh, okay. . . what?!" The man looked a little freaked, "It's _your_ Book, and you don't know!?"

"Don't look at me like that, _Bashful_," She said sarcastically, "I left it right here."

"Don't call me that. Could someone have taken it?"

"It's a possibility."

The man's face went from surprised to deadly in 1.2 seconds. There was more blinding light and Cass found herself back at home, on the floor. She sucked in breath as if she hadn't been breathing, and her father orbed in milliseconds later.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice rough with worry. He knelt down beside her, placing a cool hand on her feverish skin.

"I saw him." Cass whispered, slowly regaining her breath, "He was here, looking for The Book of Shadows."

Her father swore and called out to the family through their telepathic whitelighter connection. The first one to arrive was Krista, Wyatt's' only daughter. She was two years older that Cass. Her red hair, green eyed, 5'5'' hourglass build, was a sharp contrast to Cassie's black hair, violet eyed 5'8'' Athletic build. All of the Halliwell family was close, but Kris and Cass were best friends because Krista had no sisters, only older brothers, and Cassie's siblings were so much younger than she was.

"What happened?" Kris demanded, her worry showing as anger, like usual.

"I don't know, all she said was 'it was him'," Chris answered. Wyatt was next, followed by his three sons, Matthew, Luke and Wyatt Jr. Almost a second later came Jamie, Jennifer, Jessica and Jeffery, Chris's other children. He ushered them into the living room, instructing Krista to "get her something cold" while he went to get Phoebe.

"So, Cass, what'd you see?" Krista sat down next to her, as soon as Chris left the room.

"The man, the one I've been seeing. I saw him . . ."

"Oh! Was it the shape-shifter Vision again, or no?"

"No," Cass said, smirking, she remembered trying to explain the shape shifter to everyone when she was eight, "I've never had this one before, or one this powerful. . . . he was here, and . . . he was looking for The Book."

Krista was suddenly serious, something that usually meant bad news, "Do you think he's a warlock, or a demon?"

"For all I know he could be a Vampire!" Cass said, rubbing her head, "Weren't you supposed to be getting me something cold?"

"Oh, your fine, you baby," She said, "Besides, you don't like cold things."

"Yeah, yeah. Help me up."

Kris rolled her eyes, but helped her cousin to her feet.

"Honey, are you alright?" Phoebe had arrived. She placed a wrinkled hand on Cass's cheek, looking in her eyes, "What did you see?"

"The man from my dreams. He was here, looking for The Book," Cassie said, "but I'm just making it up, right? Because I'm not clairvoyant."

"None of your dreams had ever been while you were awake, and besides, this was powerful, I felt it all the way across town," her father said, "So maybe you are."

"Have any of you actually cared to notice all of her visions have to do with this one guy?" Krista said, getting defensive again as they all walked into the living room, with the rest of the family, "Maybe he has something to do with us, or her, and we shouldn't just ignore it."

"Typical 'Fly. Such a drama queen." Wyatt Jr. Krista's twin brother said with a smirk.

Krista glared at him and threw her hands up. Suddenly the chair Wyatt Jr. had been sitting in blew up, and he fell on his butt.

"Kris!" Wyatt yelled, looking at his only daughter. "Seriously! You need to knock that off."

"I'll replace it." Krista answered.

"You better! That was my favorite chair!" Cassie said.

"Well, why would you want to sit in it now? Dubz probably farted in it anyway." She said smiling sweetly at her twin.

"So, um, why are we here, exactly?" Matt asked, looking bored. He wasn't exactly known for his patience. Or tact.

"Because there could be a serious threat to the Book of Shadows and we need to figure out what it is." Chris answered.

"It's not like you were invited." Krista said.

"Neither were you." Matt shot back.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature."

She flipped him off.

Krista left a few minutes later after making sure Cassie was all right. She orbed back to her apartment, grabbed her coat, purse, and wallet, and headed to the mall. En route, she stopped at Starbucks, for her usual, a large triple caramel iced latte with whipped cream. She climbed back into her car and pulled out.

Out of no where some scumbag side swiped her because apparently, he was in a rush.

"Shit! Look at my shoes!" she complained when she looked down at the ruined Jimmy Choo's she'd been wearing. Then she climbed out of the car and went to look at the damage, "Shit! Look at my car!" She screamed. She was pissed.

"Your car? Lady, I hope you know how to repair cars 'cause my brother's gunna flip when he sees what you did to his car!" The scumbag said, looking at the damage to the front end of his car.

"Your brother? _I _hit _you? _Are you nuts?!" Kris practically shrieked.

"Yes _you_ hit _me_ If you hadn't been so busy drinking you coffee-

"-Latte-"

"-this never would have happened." Just then Scumbags phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID and paled. "Shit."

"Lemme guess. Brother?"

He glared at her and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hey Dean. Yeah, everything's fine. Why? What? Look across the street, why would I . . . Shit."

Krista whipped out her phone right as he picked up his and called Luke.

"Luke? Hey, it's me. Listen, I'm gunna need a speck of assistance. See this scumbag sideswiped me, and now I have a dent the size of your girlfriend's ass in the front of my car. Can you fix it for me? Hello? Hello? Are you shitting me?!"

She hung up her phone and threw it into her purse.

"You're in for it now Lady." Scumbag whispered.

"What the HELL happened to my car, Sam?" this guy asked. He looked ready to shit himself. Or kill someone. As long as 'someone' and 'scumbag' were the same person, Krista thought she'd be set.

"I don't think you should let him drive your car. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing."

"I don't know what I'm doing? You're the one-"

Krista's phone rang in the middle of his sentence and she picked it up, completely ignoring him.

"Hello? Yes of course this is Krista. You called my phone. Who is this? Aunt Paige? Hey how are you? I'm fine thanks. No I'm not busy right now-" Just then Scumbag grabbed her phone and shut it.

"Are you shitting me? That was my great aunt. Who knows how much longer she's gunna live!"

"Don't care. You need to explain to Dean why you hit his car."

"Are we back to that? I didn't hit his car. You hit my car with his car. If it's really that big a deal, and you'll stop crying about a stinking car-"

"This is not a stinking car, and it is worth crying over. Do you see it?"

She looked at 'Dean' and then looked at the car. "It's just a car."

He went all red in the face and started walking towards the trunk. "That's it . . ."

"Dean! She was about to offer to fix it, weren't you?"

"Not anymore. Don't tell me what I was about to do. Scumbag." She muttered, and went to walk back into Starbucks. "I need caffeine."

"Wait! How about I buy you another coffee-"

"-Latte-"

"-if you'll fix the car."

"I don't know how to fix a car." She said. 'Sam' sighed, and 'Dean' looked mad again. "But my brother does. I guess you'll have to come home with me. He might seem a little rude at first, because I recently made a rude comment about the size of his significant others rear end, but he'll get over it. I'm his favorite sister." She said with a smile.

"What kind of coffee do you want?" Sam said as he grabbed his wallet.

"Large triple caramel iced latte with whipped cream."

"And I thought _your_ coffee's were gay." 'Dean' laughed as 'Sam' rolled his eyes and went inside.

He came out a few minutes later and handed Krista the latte.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "So, you two can follow me home, and I'll have my brother take a look at the car. Ready?"

"Yeah. Lead on." 'Dean' said as the brothers climbed into the car, 'Dean' driving.

She brought them to the Manor, which everyone in the Halliwell family referred to as 'home' regardless of the fact that most of them didn't live there, and never had.

They parked the cars in the street, and climbed out. One of the old ladies who lived in the houses next to the Halliwell Manor, the mean one, was outside in her garden. She eyed them all suspiciously, muttering curses under her breath. Unfortunately, Krista could hear her. Also, her breath smelt funny.

Ignoring her, Krista turned to the boys, "By the way, I'm Krista Halliwell."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Oh. Only a first name. Kind of like 'Madonna.' Mysterious." Krista said, and started walking up the walkway and into the house.

She put her purse on the table, and hung her coat up.

"Wow. Nice place. You live here?" Sam said.

"Nope. This is my grandparent's house. LUKE!!!"

"Jesus Christ, 'Fly! No need to scream like that!"

"Sorry Gramps! I thought you and Grams were at the club with Mama and Aunt Melinda."

"We were. We came home early. Who are your friends?"

"Oh, just friends. They bought me a latte. It was friendship at first . . . uh . . . purchase?" She said looking at them sheepishly.

"Clever." Cassie said from the living room. "By the way, I bought a new chair. Try not to destroy this one, please."

"I told you, I was doing you a favor! Speaking of which, is Dubz still here?"

"No he left with Matt, but Luke's in the attic with our dads. By the way, he said he hates you." Cassie still hadn't come into the hallway, and Gramps was still staring at Krista, Sam and Dean, so they hadn't left yet.

"He'll get over it. I'm his favorite sister."

"You're his only sister!" Cassie yelled, as she finally appeared in the hallway. Her eyes widened. "You. Attic. Now."

Krista turned to Sam and Dean. "Um, excuse me. I'll be right back."

She threw her hands up and froze time, the turned to unfreeze Gramps.

"Leo! What are you doing? I thought you were going to help me cook." Grams said, walking into the foyer. "Oh, hi girls. Who are they?" she asked pointing to Sam and Dean.

"Piper, they're friends of 'Fly's. Come on, let's go cook." Grams and Gramps left, and Cassie grabbed Krista and dragged her upstairs.

"What the hell, Cass? What's going on?"

They walked into the attic, and Wyatt, Luke, and Chris were there.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"That guy down there, with the goofy hair, he's the one from my visions! The one who was here looking for the Book!"

"Is he walking around the house? What guy?" Wyatt asked walking towards the door.

"Of course not. Kris froze them." Cassie said.

"So, why don't we kill 'em." Luke asked, and shrugged.

"No! We're not killing them!" Krista said.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

" . . . I, uh . . . They bought me a latte. By the way, um, you need to fix their car." Krista said and smiled.

"One day . . . One day you're not gunna be able to smile and get whatever you want."

"Maybe one day you'll all stop giving it to her." Cassie muttered.

"Keep telling yourselves that." Krista said. "Why don't we just treat them like strangers who buy pretty redheads lattes, and go from there."

"I don't like it." Cassie stated.

"How did I know you were gunna say that?" Chris said.

"Lets get down there. Girls get back in position, and we'll come in a few seconds later."

"Ok." Both girls said, and orbed to the hallway.

"Gramps! We need you for a sec." Cassie called.

Everyone was in their spots, and the brothers unfroze.

"Why do we need to go to the attic?" Krista asked as Chris, Wyatt, and Luke walked into the foyer.

"I wanna jump your bones."

"Right back atcha!"

"Awkward." Dean said as Sam looked on in wonder.

Luke looked at the brothers and said, "Welcome to a day in the Halliwell Manor."

* * *

Have fun? i hope so. reveiw! 


	2. Info!

Not a real chapter. hope this helps. 

Don't own anything!

* * *

It has recently come to my attention that I should have posted this story in the tv crossover section. Well, I didn't want to. So for all those who are confused at to what Charmed is, or was, because it ended, after eight seasons( I pray Supernatural has such a good run), this should help. If not, tell me! I'll fix it.

Prue Halliwell: power: telekinesis: the ability to more tings with her mind),

Astral Projection: The ability to create a duplicate of your body/physical form through the astral plane.

Deceased

Piper Halliwell: Power: molecular immobilization ( the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they stop, causing whatever is targeted (living or not) to "freeze" for a time and be unable to move.)

Molecular combustion (the power to speed up molecules inside a being or object so that they effectively explode.)

Living. Married to Leo Wyatt

Children. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda,

Phoebe Halliwell: Power: Clairvoyance(the ability to see into the past as well as the future)

Levitation: the process by which an object is suspended against gravity)

Empathy: one's ability to recognize, perceive and directly experientially feel the emotion of another

(her clairvoyance also allows the ability to project herself into the future. This is not mentioned in the story, neither are levitation or empathy, because she lost them)

Living. Married to Coop, a cupid

Children: Three known children. All girls, the only one referred to is the oldest, and she's known as Ladybug.

Paige Matthews: Born on August 2, 1977 after a secret love affair with a Whitelighter Samuel Wilder, the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty Halliwell.

Power: Paige's birth power was telekinesis, but because she was part Whitelighter this ability combined with her natural orbing to create telekinetic-orbing

Orbing: the magical form of teleportation used by Whitelighters and Elders

Telekinetic-orbing: This power manifests itself as a hybrid version of two combined powers; telekinesis and orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind with concentration, through the whitelighter ability of teleportation known as 'orbing.' Depending on the object one with this power wishes to move telekinetically, they must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one location and appear within another. Although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use the ability.

Healing: self explanitory, but unlike in this story, it can only be used to heal someone they love or deeply care for

Living: Married to Henry Mitchell

Children:Twin Daughters and Henry Jr

Wyatt: Born .the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, as part of an ancient prophecy telling about the birth of a special, 'twice-blessed child' on the day when three planets would align, during a Wiccan sabbat, during the Aurora Borealis where all magic everywhere would cease to exist for one day. As such he is one of the most powerful magical beings ever to walk the Earth. Wyatt is destined to wield the powerful sword Excalibur, but Piper wants to keep her son away from the sword for as long as possible, until he's at least 18 years old.

Powers: As a prophesized twice-blessed child, heir to Excalibur, and the first male born to a Halliwell, Wyatt possesses a multitude of amazing powers, both witch and Whitelighter, these include:

Force field bubble: a barrier made up of energy to protect a person

Telekinesis

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Projection: The ability to alter reality

Conjuring: he act of summoning one or more spirits with a predetermined purpose by means of a charm.

Firestarting

Sensing: The ability to hear and locate charges.

Healing

Ability to wield Excalibur

Energy balls: The ability to throw balls of energy, high or low-voltage.

Energy blast: a mass of energy in the form of a projectile that has destructive effects when it strikes an object

Molecular combustion

(In our story he's not this strong, because he's like. . . perfect. And he's just not like this)

Chris: He is the second son of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell on the show. He is the third known "Whitelighter hybrid" on the show

Powers: As an adult he has the powers of Telekinesis and Orbing. He can, because of his witch ancestry, cast spells.He is shown to have a wide variety of Whitelighter-specific powers, such as the ability to orb to the heavens or hear the call of his charge, which in one episode he commented on having "put on mute". His future incarnation told Paige that he has yet to develop the power to heal. Chris is more powerful then the average witch only because of his mother having Charmed status.Besides the basic powers of a magical witch, such as scrying and spellcasting, Chris possesses the powers of:

Telekinesis

Telekinetic orbing

Orbing

Sensing

Limited telepathic (The ability to read thoughts) communication with charges

Now My stuff:

Wyatt's wife: Sarah, you'll find out about her, and why she's not around.

Children. Matthew Wyatt Halliwell(almost cannon)-30

Luke Halliwell: made up.-27 Girlfriend: Shayla Provenzano-24

Wyatt Jr.: Made up. 25

Krista Lee Halliwell: Made up. 25 Wyatt Jr.'s twin.

Powers: they can all orb and summon items, freeze time and blow things up. They can cast spells, They don't get premonition.

Chris' wife: Angela.

Children(all made up) : Cassandra Jean Halliwell: 23

Jamie 15

Jennifer, 14

Jessica, 13

Jeffery, 13

Powers: Cassie has all the powers, but a lot of them don't work for her. Her ability to freeze and blow things up are spotty, her orbing is rather sufficient, if she concentrates. She can heal and her telekinesis is fine. She's rather do with out the premonitions. Her siblings can orb well, and have no difficulty with their other powers.

Other stuff:

Elders: A group of people that oversee good magic. Elders mainly keep track of witches, watching from the Heavens

Whitelighter:

Whitelighters are "guardian angels". They watch over their charges and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe; they can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their Whitelighter's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. If struck by a power that would usually kill a mortal (for example, an energy ball or particle acceleration), their bodies will explode into orbs then reform relatively unharmed; they can, however, be knocked unconscious. After becoming a Whitelighter, the person's DNA will have three helices that of like witches and demons, not just two like normal humans.

Whitelighters have the ability to orb. Healing is another special ability granted to Whitelighters, and is used when their charges have been injured. other powers of Whitelighters are levitation, invisibility, and "cloaking" their charges (making others unable to sense them). Whitelighters can also empathically feel what their charges feel (which, if not controlled can actually hurt them), knowing if they are hurt or have been killed. They also have the ability to speak the language of their charges, whatever it may be, and their own sort of glossolalia( claimed by some to be an unknown mystical language). Leo is also seen "healing" household appliances, light bulbs, and pipes, and making Phoebe's tea hot again and refilling her water.


	3. Girl from his dreams

I don't own anything!

Next chapter!!!

review!

* * *

Sam had been having a very bad day. 

He woke up late, Dean took all the hot water, he got in a car crash, and met the girl he'd been dreaming about for the past month.

He was now standing in the Halliwell Manor, with one crazy caffeine addict, and the said girl from his dreams. She just didn't know it.

"Ok, so everyone, this is Sam & Dean. That's it. No last name. Just Sam & Dean." Krista said, smiling at them. "Boys, this is my cousin Cassie, my dad, Wyatt, my Uncle Chris, my grandfather, Leo and my brother Luke. He's the one who's gunna fix your car."

Sam was still staring at Cassie, but hadn't really noticed that she was staring at him, and Dean. Dean noticed though.

"Do I have something on my face?" Dean asked, wiping his cheek with his hand.

"No . . ." Krista said, "Why?"

"'Cause she keeps staring at me." He said, pointing to Cassie.

"Pointing's rude." Cassie muttered.

"So's staring." Replied Sam.

"Well, Piper and I were making dinner. 'Fly, your friends are welcome to join us if they'd like." Gramps said.

Krista turned to Sam and Dean and raised an eyebrow.

Cassie was shaking her head, but Sam shrugged and Dean smiled.

"All right then." Wyatt said, "They're staying."

Cassie groaned disappointedly, but followed everyone into the dining room, and sat down.

Piper and Leo sat at the head of the table. To Leo's left, it was Wyatt, Chris, and Luke. To Piper's right, it was Krista, Cassie, and Sam. Dean sat opposite Piper.

Piper stood up to serve, and Krista and Cassie followed her. While the girls were in the kitchen getting the food, Cassie kicked Krista in the shin.

"Shit! What the hell was that for?" Krista asked, as she bent over to rub her shin. "Well, that's gunna bruise."

"Why did you make me sit next to him?" Cassie asked.

"'Cause he's cute, and you sure as hell can't sit next to Dean."

"What? Why not?" Cassie asked.

"I call him." Krista smiled sheepishly.

Cassie looked at her dumbfounded, and turned around to leave. She spun around quickly and smacked Krista upside her head before continuing into the Dining Room. After the two girls finished setting the food on the table, Cassie took Krista's seat. She smiled triumphantly. Krista smiled back, picked up her plate, and went to sit next to Dean. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Sam, why don't you move next to Cassie. It will be easier for you to reach the food." Krista said, with a smile.

Cassie groaned again. "I think I'll eat in my room."

"Don't be rude." Piper scolded.

Cassie sighed, as Dean leaned in towards Krista. "Am I sensing a little hostility?" he asked, and winked at her.

Suddenly, he had a spoonful of mashed potatoes, with gravy, smeared across his face. He looked back and saw Cassie drop her spoon, and point to Sam.

"Cassandra! What's gotten into you?" Chris asked in a harsh whisper.

"It's not a problem. If someone could point me towards the bathroom . . ." Dean said politely, though he was seething.

"I'll show you." Krista volunteered cheerfully.

As they walked by Cassie she whispered, "Keep your pants on."

"Make me." Was Krista's response.

After the two of them left, there was a long, awkward silence.

"So, how did you two meet 'Fly?" Piper asked Sam politely.

"Um, 'Fly?" Sam asked.

"Krista. She means Krista." Cassie clarified.

"Oh. Um . . . I bought her a latte." Sam answered.

"She'll be your friend forever." Luke joked.

"Why do you call her 'Fly?" Sam asked.

"Her first word was butterfly, but she said 'bu'Fly' so we all just sort of started calling her 'Fly." Wyatt answered.

"Oh. Do you have a nickname?" He asked Cassie.

She glared and said, "Eat Me."

"Strange nickname." Dean said as he and Krista reappeared.

"We call her Firefly."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"'Cause she hates it." Krista answered.

"Uncle Wyatt, you did have _the talk_ with Kris, right?" Cassie asked.

Krista gasped, and Luke laughed. "I doubt it." Krista glared at him.

"Can we eat please?" Piper asked. "In a reasonably civilized manner, if you don't mind?"

"Yes Grams." Krista, Cassie, and Luke all answered, looking ashamed.

Sam and Dean blinked and looked surprised, but knew the difference between a suggestion and an order. They started eating, along with the Halliwell family.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Halliwell." Sam said, and Dean nodded, as his mouth was full of food.

"Why thank you, Sam, Dean. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Piper said, smiling.

Luke stood up, "Gramps, Grams, may I be excused?" he asked.

"Sure, Luke." Leo said.

Luke looked at Sam and Dean. "When you two are through, I'd like to take a look at that car. I need to go home sometime tonight. You know, back to my girlfriend." He said, glaring at Krista.

She and Cassie both snorted. As he left, Krista muttered, "Lovely girl."

"So, Boys," Wyatt asked, steering away from his sons girlfriend, "what do you do for a living?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, then Dean answered "we're freelance reporters"

"Is there a lot of money in, you know, freelance reportering?" Krista asked, staring at Dean.

"Mom, Dad, If you'll excuse us all, we're going to look at the cars" Wyatt said, suddenly serious. Cassie glanced at him, noticing his sudden change in demeanor. She said a quick prayer and through her hands up, and time froze.

"Yes!" she said, when nothing went wrong, Krista looked at her.

"What was that about?"

"Something's wrong with your Dad."

"No there's not."

"Yeah, there is."  
"He's my dad, if there was something wrong with him, I would know."

"Girls!" Chris scolded, "Wyatt? What's wrong?"

"Hey, Firefly? You remember that talk we had at Magic school?"

"The one about how I've got whitelighter in me? Yeah," She paused, because Wyatt had a small grin on his face, "oh, no, no, no I don't want anymore charges."

"Charges? Cool, Always liked them, they bought me Lattes," Krista said, smiling at the memories, then laughed, "hey, Cass, remember that one guy, Adam-"

"Shut up." Cassie growled, "where are we going with this Uncle?"

"You'll see," He said, and time unfroze. Sam and Dean both stood quickly, and Krista followed suit.

"Hey, Cassie, wanna see their Car?" Krista offered, even while she dragged her cousin to her feet and out the door, "You've always had a thing for cars."

"Oh My God, what did you do to it?" Cassie demanded, crouching down near the damage to the Impala, she through a glare over he shoulder at Krista.

"What did _I_ do to it?" Krista asked, shocked, then pointed at Sam, "he's the one who crashed into me! What ever happened to sticking with your family?"

"You can't even try to pull that one on me," Cassie said, looking back at the damaged car, "I've seen you drive."

"Can you fix cars?' Dean asked, crouching down beside her. Cassie got up and walked over to the trunk.

"No, and even if I could, I wouldn't fix yours" Cass paused in her inspection. On the trunk were symbols. She recognized then from _The Key of Solomon_ in Magic school. They were Demon wards, making anything they were on demon proof. _Well that rules out demons._

"-shouldn't take more than a few hours of work" Luke was saying. Apparently he had come out of the Manor. She snorted at the thought, because everyone knows Luke's still in the closet.

"Hey, Space Case! You in there?" Krista yelled. Right in her ear. Cass jumped back and turned to glare at her, "you've been staring at. . ." She trailed off when she noticed the marks.

"Kris, I've got to tell you something" Cassie whispered. Krista walked over to her, and Cass yelled "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nice one, Firefly," Luke said, smirking at Krista's slightly pained expression.

"Keep it down!" Yelled Mrs. Higgins, the mean lady, coming out of her house.

"Sorry Mrs. Higgins" Wyatt yelled over, and then turned to glare at his daughter and niece.

Mrs. Higgins glared at them all, then turned and went inside.

Chris turned to Sam and Dean, who were staring at the girls, "You're going to have to leave your car here, we'll call you a cab, okay? Where are you staying?"

"Um, the Tree Top Motel." Sam said

"Okay, you guys wait here." With that the Halliwell men went inside.

"These are interesting . . ." Krista said, pointing to the markings. The boys paled slightly.

"Sam's an artist," Dean said quickly, "we ran out of paper."

"So you substituted with you car," Cass evaluated, nodding, and looking down at the markings "make perfectly logical sense, you know, in a . . . crazy sorta way."

"So what are you reporting on?" Krista asked suddenly, looking up at them.

"The disappearances, up on Bilks Road, know anything about them?"

"I know about them," Cassie said, not looking up, "Last nine years, someone disappears. First five, all men, last four, all women"

"We know that," Sam said, "but we think there's something causing these disappearances. Someone who's copying local legends, for instance."

"You mean Dead Fred?" Cass asked, her head shot up, eyes flashing.

"Dead Fred?" Dean asked, looking confused, "who's that?"

"He was a creeper," Krista said, shivering. She was one hell of an actress, "one of his victims blew his head off."

"Anything more specific?"

"I don't know," She turned to Cass, "you were more into the local stuff."

"Fredric Jonathan Strish," she said, "He lived alone, in a wooded cabin in the 1900's, just off Bilks Road. He worshiped pagan gods. He sacrificed things. At first it was chickens, then lambs. He moved on to white goats-"

"As opposed to the gray ones . . . " Krista said slowly, raising an eyebrow at Cassie.

"Human sacrifices," Sam offered, looking repulsed.

"When his wife left him, first it was men, and then women, every five years," she continued, "then one night, one of the women he abducted got away from him, she got his gun and shot him."

"Good for her." Krista mumbled.

"Do you know," Sam began, softly, "What he did to his victims?"

"Slit there throat and sliced open their stomachs, to make sure all the blood was out."

"That's just gross." Krista said.

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked, obviously suspicious.

"I've lived in the manor for my entire life, I've heard about almost every urban legend that even might have happened in the area."

"What about you?" Sam asked, looking at Krista.

"I don't know the local stuff, I've never lived over here. After my dad married my mom, they moved to a two level across town. Now I live in an apartment downtown with Dubz."

"Is that your . . . boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Ew. God no. He's my twin brother." Krista answered with a pained expression.

"Your Mothers," Sam started, looking a bit awkward, 'are they still. . ."

"Alive? Yeah. Here? No," Cassie said, "Their kind of in love with their jobs."

"What do they do?"

"My Mom's into . . . um, protection, hers is in . . . er, guidance." Krista said, glancing at Cassie, "but their always there when we need them."

A cab pulled up, and Wyatt came out of the house and handed money to Dean, "This should cover the fair."

Dean nodded, and grabbed his bag out of the Impala

"I'm sorry," Sam said, motioning to Krista's car

"Me too" Cassie said, Sam looked at her, cocking his head to the side, she nodded towards Dean, "about the potatoes."

"Don't worry about it," he said. The boys both got into the cab and it drove off.

"You don't regret anything," Krista whispered to her

"Let them think I do," She whispered back, "You remember, 'enemies closer' and all. . . Your mom's into protection? She guards Pandora's Box."

"Yeah well, yours is a Guardian Angel, try explaining that," Kris laughed, then paused, "that means we're going to see them again, doesn't it?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, walking towards the Manor "Could you think with, oh, I don't know, your brain, for like 3 second, please? I feel like I'm talking to Estrogen personified."

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Subliminal messaging: review  



	4. So that's why it's called morphine

Hi!

I don't own anything!

* * *

"That was her," Sam said, for what seamed like the hundredth time after arriving at their room, "Cassie, she's the girl from my dreams."

"You have kinky dreams, Sammy. She hate's you," Dean said, "which is a good thing, considering I hate her."

"Why?" Sam sat down on his bed and pulled out the news articles they'd cut out, ignoring the nickname.

"First, she knew way too much about those disappearances," Dean said, pulling out a shirt from his bag, smelling it, he made a face, "and secondly, she through _potatoes_ at me!"

Sam snorted, and then something dawned on him, he paled, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we really leave the Impala at their house?"

It seemed to dawn on Dean as well, "y . . . yeah, we did."

"And we didn't empty the glove box or trunk"

"Nope"

"Do you think maybe they'll notice?"

"Those girls noticed the Demon wards, it's kinda hard to overlook a trunk full of weapons"

Dean sat down on his own bed, "This is all _your _fault"

"_My _fault? That crazy caffeine lady crashed into me!"

"Krista? . . . it doesn't mater, you were driving my Car, and you crashed, If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't need to get it fixed, and they wouldn't find the weapons" Dean paused, "It was kinda worth it , though, the red head was hot."

"Dude, you just said her name was Krista," Sam said, throwing a pillow at him.

Dean threw it back, then grabbed an article, "these never mentioned how they were killed"

"And we're back to that"

"She put the pattern together, she knows how they died, she hasn't done anything, and she hates us," Dean had been counting these facts off on his fingers, "She's our suspect"

"I don't think so," Sam got off the bed, and got the Journal, opening it to some random page, "If she _was_ doing this, she probably wouldn't tell us, and if she did know what was doing this, she might . . ." Sam trailed off

"She might what, Sam?" Dean asked, "What have you been dreaming about?"

"Her, doing things. Saving people, cooking dinner for her siblings, babysitting."

"So, what is she? A hunter?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, Dean" Sam said, lying down on his bed, "I don't know, I've been seeing her life for a month, and I don't know and for some reason, that scares me."

"So . . . this is interesting" Luke said, staring into the open trunk of the Impala.

"That's one way of putting it," Wyatt said, looking over his sons shoulder

"I think it's creepy" Shayla Provenzano, Luke's girlfriend, said, playing with a machete she found. She had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, about 5'4'' in flats, with what Krista and Cassie have called a "J-Lo Butt"

"Give me _that_" Cassie said, grabbing the Machete, "so what do you think?"

"They could still be demons, stole the car, and didn't know about the weapons" Luke said

"So explain the box of fake ID's" Krista pressed, going through said box.

"They brought it with them"

"You are determined to see them into the Astro plane, aren't you?" Krista asked setting the box aside to grab another machete. She and Cassie proceeded to 'sword fight' with them.

"You know, we never got their address," Cassie said, dodging one of Krista's lunges, "or what room their staying in"

"We could go find them," Krista offered, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

Cassie stopped fighting, stepping out of range of Krista, "I can't believe you".

She put her machete back into the case, and through it into the trunk, she grabbed the box of ID's and put them back into the glove box. Krista sighed and put her machete away, shutting the trunk. Shayla looked longingly at it, but rose and stretched.

"Firefly, you go to the Tree Top and find them, 'Fly, Luke, you come with me to round up the rest of my kids," Chris said

"Why can't I go find the boys?" Krista said

"I don't wanna go, Shay's here" Luke said at the same time

"Listen to your uncle" Wyatt said, staring at the wards, frowning.

"And besides, we all know Firefly will keep her pants on" Luke smirked

"You don't _need_ to take your pants off, you know" Krista muttered, glaring at her brother.

Cassie snorted, "Only you, Kris, only you" and with that she orbed off to the Tree Top motel.

Ending up behind a dumpster, she frowned and started towards the main lobby, but froze when she herd Deans voice

"Sam! Sammy, can you hear me?" his voice was rough with worry.

"It's Sam" Sam's voice had traces of pain.

"Yeah, yeah, are you alright? What did you see?"

"Cassie, she was sitting in her house" He began, breathing fast. Cassie recognized the breath pattern, _Sam had a vision._

"Call me crazy, but that's not so out of the ordinary" Dean again.

"She had the book, she was looking through it, and then something attacked her, shadows, oh, god."

"Shadows? Like Davas?" Worry again, thick. Cassie remembered the Davas, they were in one of her Visions, shadow demons from the early centuries. They tried to rip apart Sam, Dean, and their father before Sam's quick thinking and a really bright flair saved them all.

Cassie hesitated, then knocked on their door. She thought she heard a gun cock, and a second later

"Who is it?" that was Dean

"It's Cassie Halliwell, my cousin's repairing your car," She said

The door opened and Dean came out, closing it behind him, "What do you need?"

"Well, we finally realized after you left that we didn't have anyway to contact you, or vise versa, so My Father said to give you our number."  
"You found us easily enough," He said, defensively

"Heard you talking, your brother has a very distinct voice," Dean palled

"What did you hear exactly?" He forced out.

"Nothing much, but maybe you should by a night light, if he's afraid of shadows," She smiled at the obvious relief that flooded his features, "so, our number, you want it?"

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" He got out his cell phone.

"657-555-8734, that's the home phone, someone's always home," She said, then throw a thoughtful look at the door behind Dean, "but if their not, my cell number is 617-345-5543."

"Thanks. How's the car going?"

"Umm . . . it's going," She said, slowly

"That's good" He said, "Listen, I gotta go back inside . . . tell Krista I said hey," And he went back inside.

Cassie stayed outside the door for a few minutes, seeing if they said anything else, but when she saw the handle move she orbed back to the manor.

"Alright!" Chris yelled at his four youngest. The oldest of them was fifteen, then fourteen, and thirteen.

"HEY!" She shouted, everyone looked at her, "we have serious problems."

"Oh, great, she's home," Jessica, the youngest, said, rolling her eyes.

"What problems?" Krista asked, coming in from the kitchen, a plate of cookies following her.

"Oh! Cookies!" the youngsters nearly screamed, running over each other

"Cookies" Cassie said, and the appeared in her hands, "now you don't get these till you do what dad told you too" The children groaned, but climbed the stares.

"I though you weren't going to be here tonight" Wyatt said, coming down stares

"I wasn't, Angela said she couldn't get the night off" He sighed, then turned to his eldest, "What do you mean?"

"Sam had a vision"

"Are you serious?" Krista said, looking shocked

"He saw me, looking through The Book, and then I was attacked by shadow demons"

"Shadow Demons?" A feminine voice asked from the doorway, Cassie looked up and smiled.

"Aunt Sarah! Mom!" She jumped up and ran to them, hugging her mother. It was the first time in two weeks she'd seen her.

"What kind of shadow demons, Firefly?" Angela asked when they sat down.

"They said Davas, you know those demon pit bulls from the early centuries" she said, rubbing her head, "I've had a really long day, can I go to sleep now?" She looked at her Mother, who nodded.

After she climbed the stairs, Krista turned to the older people, "Sam has visions about her, she has visions about him" She threw her hands up and shrugged simultaneously, "Anyone else noticing a connection?"

"There could be a connection," Wyatt said, "He could be her new charge."

Krista laughed, "Oh, she'd just love that . . . that would mean he's a good warlock, or a future whitelighter or an elder or something?"

"I'm going with or something" Sarah said, "From what I can gather, he could be Hunter"

"A what?" Krista said, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"To make up for the horrors Pandora unleashed on the world after opening her box, the gods created a race that could deal with them, their minds wouldn't make them rationalize what they saw. They were, are, called hunters. Their Humans, average everyday humans, who travel around the country searching for evil. They find it, and kill it." Sarah looked at them all.

"Someone should tell Firefly" Chris said, when it sunk in, "dealing with these men have suddenly become very dangerous, we don't know how they'll react to witches"

"Dad said he could be Cassie's new charge, did hunters have whitelighter's?" Krista asked, always respectful in front of her mother, worried or not.

"I don't know" she said, resigned, "but I'd be careful, Butterfly, they saw you too"

"Yeah, I know" She yawned, "I'm going home, see you later" and she orbed off.

Cassie fell asleep not long after lying down. That in and of it's self was unusual. Her dream was even weirder. She was on a high-rise, looking out at the cityscape.

"What the hell?" She turned around, Sam was there, he was wearing the clothes he had on during the time he was at the Manor, only dirtier, "Where are we"

"So this isn't your thing?" She asked him, then, "are you asleep too?"

"No, I was with Dean . . . and then here I am" He through his arms out wide, "this your doing?"

"Does it look like I'm Morpheus(( Greek God of Dreams))?"

"I know, I'm just a little freaked here"

"Your not the only one" she laughed, "this is crazy. I'm asleep, and your having a vision, great"

"Wait, why aren't you freaked that I have visions?" He asked his eyes squinted, suspicious.

"I heard you earlier, at the motel. You think a Dava's after me?" She asked him, sitting down.

"How the hell do you know what a Dava is?" He demanded, still standing.

"Sam!" Dean's voice echoed through the dreamscape.

"Dean!" he yelled back, looking around, "where are you?"

"I don't think he can hear you" Cassie said, looking at her fingers.

"You didn't answer my question" He said, finally sitting down across from her.

Cassie looked at him, her violet eyes studying him, "if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell your brother-"

"I don't like keeping secrets from him"

"-And you have to tell me your last name"

"Why?" He demanded, looking uncomfortable.

"Because I don't trust you, and the information I'm about to tell you could convince you to kill me, so I want leverage"

"What leverage would my last name give you?"

"I tell everyone I know, and if I end up dead, they will hunt you, your brother, and your Father down and kill you in the most painful way possible" Cassie was completely serious, "And you have seriously underestimated me if you think I'm lying."

"It's Winchester" Sam said, after a long pause.

"Thank you. It started 15 years ago," Cassie started, "I've been dreaming about you, having visions. Your in a crib, a women over you, on the ceiling, on a bed, another women on the ceiling, in a mind shaft, cutting down your brother, on a plane, with a demon blond, doing an exorcism, bleeding from your eyes. My personal favorite was when you were facing the shape shifter that stole the likeness of your brother in the sewer"

Sam sat in shock as she rattled off all the events that had happened to him in the last year, and even before.

"What are you?" he demanded after she finished.

"Sam!" Dean's voice rang out, softer now, than before.

"I'm a Witch" She stated simply, Sam jumped up.

"You're a what?!"

"I'm a witch, you know, save the innocent," Then she saw He didn't believe her, "what? You've never meet a good witch?"

"The only witch I've ever met tried to kill me, twice!"

"You really should sit down; I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon" she paused, "Oh! Now I remember the witch. You met that kid Michael."

"Yeah," he sat further away from Cass than before

"How long have you been having these Visions?" Cassie asked, her voice gentle

"I got them about a year or so ago, before" he choked up, but continued, "before my Girlfriend . . ."

"Jessica" Cassie said, "Ya, I saw, and I'm sorry . . . You know my youngest sister's name is Jessica. She has a twin brother, Jeffery; they both have my mom's blond hair and blue eyes"

"I didn't know you had siblings," Sam said.

"Liar. I'm eight years older than them. Jamie's 15, Jen's 14, jess and Jeff are 13. Continue with you story"

Sam smirked when she caught his lie, "at first it was just nightmares, and then I started getting them during the day. The last month I've been dreaming about you"

"I'm flattered" She said, "In your latest Vision, what was I doing?"

"You were looking through a big book. Everything about it said powerful."

"The Book Of Shadows," She said, "it's the Halliwell spell book. I can't tell you how many Demons and Warlocks tried to get it. The books bound to the manor, it can't leave"

"Hm," Sam said, "how do I know your telling the truth?"

"You've seen what I do, you tell me," Cassie said, "how do I know your telling the truth?"

"Ha, ha" Sam said,

"You can't tell your brother about this dream" She said, looking at him straight in the eye, "he'd think your crazy."

Sam looked at her like he wanted to say something, then clutched his head, and groaned "oh, God."

"Sam?" Cassie's worry voice was drowned out by Deans. The dreamscape shattered around them and Cassie woke up in her bed. It was morning.

* * *

This is the last free chapter. No more untill I get a review from 5 different people. 


	5. Barbie & Ken

Hey all! Here's the next Chapter, Hope you all enjoy!

I don't own anything!

* * *

Cassie went down stairs, and stared outside at the Impala, Luke and Shayla were out there. Luke was actually fixing the car, and Shayla was commentating, as usual. Cassie snorted. She walked towards the kitchen, and her phone rang. She reached for it and flipped it open 

"Hel-"

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" it was Dean.

"Hold on a sec," She said, "Krista!"

"What!" came the shrill reply from the kitchen; someone hadn't had their morning coffee

"Your boyfriends on the phone"

"I'm not here"

"I didn't do anything to Sam" She said into the phone, walking into the kitchen. Krista let out a sigh of pleasure as she took her first sip of coffee, "Who's on the phone?"

"He passed out last night, and the first thing he said when he woke up was _Cassie_" Dean argued.

"Maybe he was having a wet dream?" She offered, "Oh, by the way, Krista says hi."

"To who?" Krista asked, "I say hi to who?"

"Everyone" Cassie said, and waved her off, "now see, Krista woke up this morning and the first thing she said to me was 'My god' and that doesn't mean that God himself did something to her while she was sleeping. Dean Winchester, maybe your over reacting?"

"How do you know my last name?"

"Oops. Hey, you know what I just realized; I have your cell phone number. I have to go, bye." and she hung up.

"How'd you figure out their last name?" Krista asked.

"Sam told me," Cassie said, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "how long has Luke been here?"

"A few hours," Krista said, "Krista Winchester, Krista Halliwell-Winchester. Oh, I like that one, s'got a ring to it."

"_She_ was here while I was asleep? Oh god" Cassie groaned. Her phone rang

"Hel-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me again!" Dean sounded really mad. Deciding it was too early to deal with negative energy, Cassie hung up.

"I'm going to bug her, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah"

"YO! Shay-Lo!" Krista yelled once she step foot off the steps. Shayla spun around, machete in hand. The nice old lady who lived in the house next to the manor, not Mrs. Higgins house, but the other side, named Ms. Murphy, smiled when she heard Krista's yell, picked up the paper, which was the reason she'd went outside in the first place, waved, and walked back inside. Krista and Cassie waved back.

"Listen here, you degenerate-" she began

"Luke, I can't believe you let her play with that," Cassie said, "Sweetie, why don't you put the brain back where you found it, hm?"

"Oh My God!" She waved the Machete around for a minute, but then put it back in the case.

"So Luke, how's it coming?" Krista asked, leaning on her _unfixed _car, frowning

"Mr. Fix-It has no idea what he's doing" Shayla said, "it's just a dent, pop it out"

"I'm the man here, Shay" Luke said

"Some of us beg to differ" Cassie whispered to Krista as she stood next to her

"I've figured out all I need to do is just pop the dents out"

"No shit" Shayla said, taking the machete out again and slicing the air

"Go get me your nail glue, baby"

"No way, get your own nail glue" Cassie's cell went off again, and with a sigh, she answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cassie? It's Sam"

"Yeah, I realized that when I actually got to finish saying hello"

"umm . . . How's the car coming?"

"Well, we just need some nail glue, and we should be all set. Hey, "she said, putting her cup down, "did you know that fake ID's are illegal?"

"I am aware" he stated monotone

"Well, that's good, always know your law." She paused, "you haven't told him, have you?"

"told who what" Krista asked

"No, I haven't" Sam said

"good! That's good. I can trust you. Where were you last night?"

"Bilks Road"

"And why were you there?" Krista choked on her coffee, suddenly remembering something.

She pulled on Cassie's sleeve "Hey, Cass?"

"We were trying to find his body"

"Cass, I need to tell you something" Krista said, still pulling on her cousins' sleeve.

"He's not buried there" Cassie said, smacking Krista's hand away, who made a hurt face, but continued to pulling.

"You could have told us"

"You didn't ask"

"Cassie, seriously, I have to tell you something"

"So where is he buried?"

"No idea"

"CASSIE!!!!" Krista shouted so loud Cassie dropped her phone.

Shayla picked it up and said, "Hello? Oh, hi, um, we have to go now bye" and hung up

"Oh, that is it, little girl, I am so going to rip your dolls apart" Cassie swore starting towards Shayla

"Cassie" Krista said again, orbing in front of her, "Mom said the boys were dangerous and we're not to tell them anything" she nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh, to late. And don't do that, your acting like my sisters"

"Oh my God. I can't believe you just said that," Krista said, looking stunned, "I am nothing like your sisters. . . wait, what?"

"You WHAT!" Luke nearly shouted; nail glue hanging out of his mouth, Shayla's purse in his hand

"Oh, hey, you found some!" Krista said, excitedly.

"That's MINE!" Shay shouted, jumped on him

"Get off me women!"

"oh, them's fightin' words" Krista said, then frowned, "I'm out of coffee"

"And off they go!' Cassie said, "She's got his hair"

"Barbie's got Ken in a Headlock." Krista said, in a fake commentating voice.

"Ken's putting her in a sleeper hold." Cassie added.

"Barbie bit his ear."

"Kens crying like Kelly."

"Ooh, she wouldn't."

"She wouldn't!"

"She's not gunna!"

"Oooh! She did!"

"What do you think, Kris?"

"Let's see a replay!"

Luke glared at them, his face still purple.

"He's gunna be singing soprano for weeks!" Cassie said.

"So much for being the only female in the family." Krista finished.

"Shut up, both of you!" Luke squeaked out.

They both doubled over with laughter.

"Dude, Barbie kicked your ass!" Cassie laughed.

"Well now we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Krista added.

Cassie's phone rang again, and Krista grabbed it from Shayla.

"Hel-"

"What the hell are you talking about, nail glue? If you put nail glue on my car I'll-"

"DEAN!" Krista shouted over the phone.

He stopped. She continued.

"This is Krista, not Cassie. And if you EVER yell at me like that again, you will no longer possess the necessary parts to reproduce. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Krista? Oh. Hey? How are you? Can I talk to Cassie please?"

"Sure. Cassie, phone." She said smiling, and handed her the phone.

"Hel-"

"Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you talking about, nail glue? If you put nail glue on my car I'll-"

"DEAN-" Cassie shouted.

He stopped. She continued.

"How do you like it?" Cassie asked, and hung up the phone. She walked back into the house.

"FAMILY MEETING!" She screamed. It was amazing how fast the Halliwells can gather.

"WHAT!" ten thousand people yell back at her, or that's what it seemed.

"When Sam or Dean Winchester call me, or this house, I am not talking to them. Ever. That is all." And everyone left.

"I feel so alone" Krista said, going for the coffee, "Hey, they took it all, lousy no good. . . family"

Jessica was still there. She shook her head at her cousin, and then turned to her sister, "your so immature"

"Your Thirteen!"

"DADDY!" and she orbed upstairs. The phone rang

"OH MY GOD!" Cassie shouted, throwing her hands up. It stopped. Cassie looked around suspiciously, "what did I do?"

else where

"My sister Cassie said that 'When Sam or Dean Winchester call her or this house she is not talking to them. Ever. That is all'. So, who's this?" Jessica asked

"This is umm. . . Alexander, Alexander DeGrate, I need to talk to Cassie, please"

"Okay, hold on" She went into the kitchen. If she had been paying attention, she would have heard, "Where the hell did you get from, Dean?"

"Cassie, it's Alexander DeGrate" She said, holding up the phone. Krista snorted, spilling the coffee grounds, "ph, shit!"

"Hang it up" Cassie said

"But it's not Sam or Dean Winchester, It's Alex"

"HANG IT UP!"

"fine" she hung up the phone and went back into the living room.

"I love him" Krista said, "yes I do. Krista and Dean sitting in a tree"

"Shut up!" Cassie said, following her sister. She thought she heard the phone ring

"My sister Cassie said that 'When Sam or Dean Winchester call her or this house she is not talking to them. Ever. That is all'. So, who's this?"

"This is Paul, I need to speak with Cassie"

"Okay, hang on" she held the phone out, "Cassie, Paul's on the phone. You know, all your friends sound the same"

"Give me that!" She grabbed the phone, "let me guess, Bundy?"

"Very funny. If you stopped hanging up on me, I wouldn't need to do this"

"Well, would you look at that, I actually finished a sentence"

"Shut up"

"HI DEAN!" Krista said. Apparently she had the other phone.

"Hey, Krista, how are you?"

"I've been better. My stupid family stole all the coffee. . . hey you wanna buy me a latte?"

"Krista, shut up"

"I feel sooo Alone"

"You should be nicer to your cousin" Dean said

"Shut up"

"No body likes me"

"I think you're a very . . . interesting person"

"Gasp. . . he hates me" She hung up

"So what is it that you want, Paul?"

"Where's my car?"

"Outside?"  
"Why are you asking a question?"

"Because I thought you knew where your car was, you left it here"

"Shut up"

"Would everybody _please _stop saying that" Krista walked by, with the other phone. . . and the coffee grounds.

"Your car will be fixed by . . . soon. Barbie and Ken are having a lovers quarrel. Ken has no idea what he's doing, but Barbie knows, and she keeps telling him what to do, but ken won't listen. That's men for ya, ya know?"

". . . What? . . . Never mind. If you knew he didn't know what he's doing, why did you volunteer him?"

"It tickles me," Krista said into the phone. Cassie turned to see her staring out the window, pointing.

Dean laughed.

"Are we done here?"

"Don't leave me" Krista said.

"I just want my car"

"And everything in the trunk and glove box" Cassie added

"OMG! What a coincidence, so do we! It's a date, meet me a Starbucks today, lets say noon? And we'll talk about how you feel about me"

"Your done" Cassie said, grabbing the phone, "bye Paul" she hung up

"Jess, listen closely, do not answer the phone, ever" Cassie instructed. She put them down. Two seconds later they rang. Cassie swore and through her ands up in the air. The phones exploded

"That wasn't very nice" Krista said, shaking her head, "No it was not"

"Oh my god, are you five years old? I need intelligent conversation!" Cassie screamed orbing away.

"She's not a very nice person" Jessica said, shaking her head

"I know, I know" Krista said, "hey, wanna learn to make coffee? It's loads of fun"

Dean through the phone a cross the room, "What the hell where they thinking, nail glue?"

Sam hit him in the head, "Alexander DeGrate? Paul? What the hell were _you _thinking?"

"Sam, A little freaked out here" Dean said, jumping up and pacing, "First you pass out in then middle of the woods, then you wake up the _next Morning_ and say Cassie. And now they know about the Trunk and ID's . . ."

"I know, but it doesn't mean they're evil, or bad, or anything like that. I think we would be able to tell if they were evil. You know? I mean, you like Krista."

"I wasn't talking about Krista. I meant Cassie. Bad news, that one."

"Oh get off it!"

"You like her!" Dean said, smiling. "Cassie and Sam, Cassie and Sam . . ."

Sam threw a pillow and hit Dean in the head. He threw it back. Then Dean's phone rang. He ran over to where he'd thrown it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"So, I was serious about the Starbucks thing. You're game, right?" Krista asked.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Noon."

"Noon."

They hung up, and he tossed the phone on the bed, smiling.

"And just like that, you're going on a date with her?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"Jealous?"

"I can't believe you."

"Yeah, you can."

* * *

Please Review! I need at least another 5 reviews from 5 different people before I post another chapter. Glad you guys are enjoying it! 


	6. Disruption

Don't own, Don't sue

Warning: This chapter not beta'd(sp?) beware spelling and grammar.

* * *

Krista got to Starbucks a half hour early. She figured she'd need a lot of caffeine to pull off what she was about to attempt. Dean arrived at 11:55, probably thinking he'd get there before her, but he was sadly, very mistaken.

"Krista, wow. You're here early."

"Yeah . . ." He sat down across from her at the small two seat table she'd gotten. She ordered another latte, and he got a coffee, black. She made a face when he ordered.

"Ok." He responded, "So, how much longer before Luke finishes the car?"

"oh, um . . . I don't know. I'm not very car savvy, if you know what I mean. I can drive one. Barely. Just enough to get here, home, and to work." _Doing good, _she thought to herself, _the more you talk, the more he'll think you have nothing to hide. Tell him stupid, trivial, meaningless stuff, and he'll think you're telling him everything._

He smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Really? According to Cassie, Luke, and Shay-lo, you gutta a pretty 'sweet ride'. If someone had asked me, I'd have said, 'yeah, it's . . . nice."

His face changed to a somewhat pained expression, "Just 'nice'?"

"I told you, I don't really do cars."

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Men."

He choked on his coffee. "That wasn't what I meant, exactly."

"Oh. What did you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Well, for a job?"

"Oh! Well nothing as interesting as freelance reportering." She said with a smirk.

"Very funny."

"I'm an event planner for the San Francisco Four Seasons, downtown. You know, parties, weddings, conventions, whatever. It's fun, and I make a shit-load of cash." She winked.

"What's Cassie do?"

"She . . . um . . . er . . ." Krista's cell phone rang.

"One second!" She said, more to Dean than to the phone, hopefully.

She rummaged around in her huge purse, for twelve minutes, as was the minimum, and finally found the phone, still ringing. Her friends and family knew it would take her awhile to locate the phone.

She opened it. "Helloo?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Cassie asked.

Krista smiled at Dean. "Getting coffee. Why do you ask?"

"Where are you exactly?"

"Starbucks? Remember? Dean asked me to meet him here so we could talk."

Cassie sighed. "So, after you 'taught' my little sister to make coffee, during which she managed to break the coffee pot, you decided to go to Starbucks."

"Well, duh . . . you're house can't make coffee anymore."

"Who is that?" Dean asked.

"Cassie."

"What?" Cassie asked.

"No, not you. Dean."

"What?" Dean asked.

"No! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" They both asked.

"Never mind!! By the way, um, Cass, what exactly do you do for a living?"

The phone went dead.

"Well, she's magnificent at hanging up phones. And evading personal questions. But that doesn't explain where she gets her money . . ." Krista said, pretending to actually wonder about it.

"She didn't tell you" Dean stated.

"No, she did, I just like to say things that have no relevance to the conversation", Krista glared at him half heartedly, the other half was busy making wedding plans, "Cassie just like's her privacy"

"Can you trust someone who keeps secrets from their family?" Dean pressed.

"You want another coffee?" Krista asked, already waving over a waiter, "don't worry about the cost, I stole by brothers wallet."

"No, I'm fine" Dean said.

Krista made a face and grabbed his coffee cup. She took the top off and put her finger into the liquid. Her face contorted in pain and she jerked her finger out, like she'd been burned. Then she smiled

"Just what I thought, "Krista said, pouring it out, "It's cold, waiter? Can I have a large triple caramel latte with whipped cream, and he'll have coffee, black" The waiter made a face, same as Krista, when she said Deans choice.

"I was drinking that" Dean said, grabbing at the empty cup

"Why would you be doing that?" Krista asked, confused, "It was cold"

"I can't believe you"

"You will" Krista said. The waiter came over with the coffee, smiled at Krista and left, "Niice" Krista admired, as the waiter turned and walked away.

"So," Dean began, sipping his coffee, "tell me about yourself."

Krista barely contained her snort, _Smooth Dean, really smooth._

"I was born in Arizona, Moved to Montana, where I met my first husband, he died and I inherited all his money. Then I moved to Massachusetts, married again, he died and I got his money too. I moved here, you know, to deal with the heartbreak, and I met my third husband, and wouldn't you know it, he died too." Krista said nodding her head. _Hey, look, I rhymed_

Dean snorted. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? I'm at Starbucks. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Bye"

Krista looked on with interest. She knew people only called someone sir when they were a. male and b. in some position of power over them. Krista's thoughts were suddenly and violently derailed, thinking about being in a position over Dean. She shook her head, smiling.

"Who was that?" She asked, trying to formulate a guess

"I have to go" Dean said, "call me when the cars done" He walked off.

Krista stared after him in shock. She paid for their drinks and left, walking behind the store, and orbed home.

"CASSIE!" She yelled when she arrived in the hall

"Oh, you are so dead" was her reply. The sought after Halliwell came storming through the living room door.

"Not now" Krista said, backing up a few steps, her eyes darting around for something to throw, "Their dad's in town . . . and he ruined my date"

Cassie stopped, but it seamed murder was still her intent. Krista could tell because her cousin had a knife. A really big knife.

"Who's dad?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Daddy Winchester" Krista said, "I wonder if he'll like me"

"how do you know?" Cassie asked, tossing the knife in the air and catching it.

"I'd imagine there's not may people Dean call's sir" Krista answered, not taking her eyes off the knife, "I'd also imagine Daddy Dearest is one of them"

"He's a jerk" Cassie said, matter of fact. She sunk the stake knife deep into the table, "but he just saved your life" she walked back into the living room.

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't kill me" Krista said, walking after her, "right? . . . Never mind. Where's Luke?"

"Oh, He left after Shay-Lo fixed the cars, saying something about wearing the pants"

Krista's face lit up, "I'll call Dean"

"NO" Cassie said, grabbing both her arms, "we could have serious problems. You remember when I told you that I told Sam about me?"

"Yeah" Krista said, slowly

"Well, let's see. Daddy Winchester taught then how to hunt, Sam might be able to put two and _six billion _together and realize that _my entire family_ is magical, and If Sam slips up just once, we're both in very hot water, with no coffee grounds"

"No coffee . . . that's serious" Krista said, prying loose of her cousin, "I'll call Dean later. Where is everyone?"

"Dad and mom have been gone since this morning, Jamie, Jenny, Jess and Jeff are at school, and Gramps and Grams are out with your parents. I haven't seen your brothers since Luke left"

"Shay-Lo fix my car?"

"Yeah"

"Super . . . now I need a new one" she through her hands up, and sat down.

Cassie laughed and threw a pillow at her, sitting down as well. She threw it back.

"I've been doing research, and found out where Dead Fred was buried" She said slowly, after a small pause.

"And?"

"It's under Hook's Plot" Krista froze, stiff as a board. Hook's Plot was a piece of land the Halliwells' had bought. Six feet below the surface there was a Nexus. When Wyatt and Chris found it, they bought the plot under Cassie's mother's maiden name.

"So," Krista begin, very slowly, "Along with the nexus, theirs a centuries old body down there?"

"Yep"

"And the Winchesters. . . their looking for the body?"

"Yep"

"And when the find out where it's buried?"

"They dig it up, salt it and burn it" Cassie said, staring at the ceiling.

"And if the dig six feet down in Hook's Plot . . ." Krista trailed off

"They unleash the Nexus for any Demon to find" Cassie finished, "I'm thinking we need to go old school on this particular conundrum"

Krista smiled. 'Old School' always meant The Book Of Shadows. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Krista? This is your Aunt Melinda, how have you been?"

"Aunt Melinda! It's good to hear from you. I'm good, you?"

"Fine, fine. I'm just calling trying to find your father, do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry" Krista started twirling her hair between her fingers, "can I take a massage?"

"Yeah, tell him that yes, there was a Sam Winchester at Stanford, and that he left after the accidental death of his Girlfriend, Jessica Moore. She died in a fire"

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it. Good to hear from you again"

"You to Butterfly" And she hung up.

Krista looked at Cassie. Or at least where she was suppose to be. She wasn't there. "Cassie?"

"Ya?" Krista jerked her head towards the hallway, where, low and behold, there her cousin was, with cookies.

"I have to go find Dad, you stay here and find a way to vanquish Ghost's" She orbed away.

Cassie smiled, and headed up stairs to the Attic. Reaching said room, she looked around. She always felt like she was walking into a museum when she was up here. Everything seemed ancient, and important. She reached the book, running her fingers over the cover. Grabbing it and taking it downstairs, she walked into the living room and sat down. She reached to open it when the front door slammed open. Cassie jumped up at the sound, heart racing. She ducked out of the way as she saw someone come into the living room. She moved her eyes from the figure to the opposite wall, and the body went flying back, slamming against the wall.

"Oomph!" was the noise made by the person, man, when he connected.

Cassie froze, a small blush spreading across her features, "Sam?"

"Hey, Cassie" He choked out, staggering to his feet, "didn't know you could do that"

"You do now" she said, "now what the hell are you doing here?"

Shaking his head. He stumbled towards her, Pulling on her arm, "this was my vision. We have to leave now" Cassie let herself be pulled forward, then decided to help Sam. They limped towards the doorway when the door slammed shut. Then they were both slammed up against the wall, bloody slashes appearing in Sam's blue sweatshirt and Cassie's black T-shirt.

"These would be the Shadow Demons" She said, wincing.

"Yeah" he said.

Cassie ran towards the living room, grabbing Sam, "DAD! Kris!"

She just barely got the words out before they were separated, Sam crashing into the wall, gashes forming a cross his face. Cassie cursed, trying to think of a spell that could be useful.

"We have to get out of here" Sam coughed out, trying to get to his feet. Krista came orbing in, and helped him to his feet. She pulled out a piece of paper and started reading:

"_I am Light, I am one to strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you cannot have this Halliwell, Go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night_"

The Davas froze, not moving, but didn't disappear.

"Why isn't working?" Krista yelled at her

"Because It's the Goddamn Woogy man spell?" Cassie offered, "Never mind, we have to go. Now" Krista nodded, and grabbed Sam. They orbed out of the house.

"What the hell?" Dubz yelled. It wasn't normal when his sister, his bloody cousin, and an even bloodier stranger landed smack dab in the middle of his apartment, "why are you bleeding?"

"Not now" Krista said, helping Cassie and Sam sit, "go find dad and Uncle Chris"

Dubz orbed off, leaving the three visitors alone

"well" Sam forced out through clenched teeth, "that's not an experience I wanna repeat again"

"I know, those Davas are scary" Krista said

"Tell me," Sam said, "but that's not what I meant. The turning into light thing. Not as fun as it looks"

"I tell you what, Sam" Cassie said, limping over to him, "I'd be needing a nightlight too if I'd faced those demons alone" She took off her shirt, hissing as she dragged the cloth over her wounds. Sam blushed and averted his eyes.

"Those are nasty" Krista said, placing her hand over the wounds. Her hand glowed a soft pink light and Cassie's wounds healed, then she glanced over at Sam "You know she's wearing a Bra . . . you'll need new shirts" she said, and left

"what about me?" Sam called after her.

Cassie laughed, a lot easier now that she didn't have four inch gashes in her anymore. Sam looked over at her, then back on the floor.

"oh, your so sweet" She said, "you need to take you sweatshirt and shirt off, so I can heal you"

"You can heal?"

"No, I'm just really good at illusions" She said sarcastically, "now strip!"

"Your so demanding" Krista's voice came from the Kitchen, "He could be bashful."

"I am not!' Sam said after he finished pulling his shirt over his head.

Cassie smirked, turning towards him. She held her hand over the four gashes on his chest. Her hand glowed a soft white light and the wounds healed. She moved her hand over his face and started to heal those wounds. She thanked god that Sam was sitting down, because she didn't think she could have reached his face if he was standing. Speaking of his face, Cassie couldn't help but realize how gorgeous he was, eyes closed, bathed in the light of her power. _Whoa, kinky much?_

"Kinky" Krista said, walking into the living room with shirts for them to wear. Sam jumped off the couch and away from Cassie, who smacked Krista when she was close enough, and grabbed the shirt that was offered.

"I got you one of Dubz" Krista said, throwing it at him "I'm sorry if it smells"

"Thank you" Sam said, putting the shirt on "and Thank you, Cassie, for healing me . . . I didn't know you could do that"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Cassie said.

Dubz orbed in seconds later with Chris and Wyatt

"Cassie, my god, are you alright?" Her dad asked, rushing over to her, "I heard your call, but the elders wouldn't let-"

"It's alright" She said.

"No, it's not, you told us last night He thought Davas where after you, and we didn't do anything. If Krista hadn't-"  
"If Krista hadn't come to save me, I'd have eventually remembered that I could orb, as well, and Me and Sam would be just fine!" She shouted at him. He stepped back, she turned to Sam, "Did Dean or your Father know you were going to the manor?"

"I don't think so, but Dean knew about my vision"

"Were they at your motel room when you left?"

"No"

"Good" she grabbed his hand and orbed to the Tree Top Motel.

"What did I say?" Chris said, looking at Wyatt and Kris.

Sam and Cassie landed in the middle of the empty room seconds before the door opened revealing John and Dean Winchester.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sam said, stumbling to the bathroom.

Cassie smiled at the other Winchesters, and waved her hand, "Hey . . ."

* * *

Alright, remeber 5 reviews! 


	7. Meet the Family

Don't own, Don't Sue

Warning: This chapter not beta'd(sp?) beware spelling and grammar.

(This is just because of Carly Baker's wonderful review. I was soooo happy, I decided to . . . post two reviews early. At least, that's why it's up sooooo early. It's also for my wonderful, faithful reviewers, as well)

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded. He looked around for Sam, and upon hearing retching from the bathroom, glared at Cassie. "What did you do to Sam?" 

"Why must you always assume _I_ did something to him?" Cassie asked innocently as she walked over to a bed and sat down. "By the way, Krista told me to tell you the cars are finished. She wanted to call and tell you herself, but something more important came up. Of course I should probably say _someone_ more important showed up, but whatever." She shrugged.

Sam emerged from the bathroom, looking slightly green in the face. "Never again." He croaked to Cassie as he went to get a glass of water.

"It gets better."

"I don't want to be hearing this." Dean said.

"Who is this person?" John asked. "Who are you?"

"Dad, this is Cassie." Sam said, after he finished his water.

"Bad news." Dean said, shaking his head at her.

Cassie looked at him, and stuck out her tongue. Then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?" Krista asked.

"In a room full of men." Cassie answered.

"So jealous."

"I figured. Dean's here."

"I already called dibs!! You can't have him!" She shouted over the phone. Cassie took the phone away from her ear and waited until the high pitched tirade ended. She put the phone back in place. It started again. They'd been doing that to Krista for too long. She shook her head.

"Kris! What exactly do you want?"

"To make sure you're ok! Duh! You orbed off in a huff. You couldn't have been concentrating very hard on it. I just wanted to make sure your body was in one piece."

Cassie hung up the phone.

Deans phone rang a few seconds later.

"Hello?" he asked. There was a pause. He looked at Cassie. "It's for you." She sighed, took the phone, and hung up.

"If she calls back, don't answer it." Cassie said to Dean.

"Who was on her phone, and why does she have your number?" John demanded, "And will someone answer me this time!"

Cassie's eyes widened, and was about to tell this prick where he could stick it when Dean answered.

"This is Cassie Halliwell. She lives across town with her family. Sam hit her cousin, Krista the other day, with _my car_ and Krista was nice enough to volunteer her brother to fix it for us. That was Krista on the phone."

"Someone fixed the Impala?" John asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about the weapons in the trunk, or the illegal ID's in the glove box." Cassie slid in there casually, "So am I free to go, or are we gunna get kinky?" Cassie asked with a smile, as she held her wrists together in front of her and held them out.

Dean scowled, and Sam smacked her on the shoulder. "That's my _dad_."

"Yeah, I know."

"How do you know?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"You all look so much alike." She lied quickly. _Oops . . . _

"Sam, that's not your shirt." Dean said slowly, just realizing.

"Um, no. It's Dubz. Krista let me borrow it."

"Why did you need to borrow a shirt from Krista?" he demanded, "Is he really her brother?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's really her brother. And his shirt . . . got a stain on it, so Krista grabbed one of Dubz."

"Why were you at her apartment? And what did you spill on it?"

"What's with the third degree, Dean?" Sam demanded.

"I don't trust her."

"Well, Krista's gunna be really upset to hear that." Cassie drawled.

"You! I don't trust you!" Dean said.

"Oh . . . but you trust my crazy, caffeine addicted cousin, who 'smashed up your baby'?" Cassie asked, quoting Dean from the first time he talked about, or rather, to the car outside the Halliwell Manor.

Dean glared.

"That's a good question." Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Stop fighting! You're brothers!" John yelled.

"Yes, Sir." Dean said immediately.

A moment or two later, Sam added, "Yes, Sir."

Cassie's eyes widened, but she remained quiet.

John looked at Cassie, and ignored the boys. "Tell me who you are."

Cassie blinked. Once. Twice. "Didn't Dean just tell you?" she asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Do _not_ get smart with me girl." John ordered, looking homicidal.

"You don't scare me. My grandparents, _they_ scare me." Cassie said, looking him square in the eyes. She heard Dean snort, but she was too upset to notice because John didn't flinch, blink, or look away.

"That's it, girl-" John started.

"Leave her alone." Sam said, forcibly.

"What did you just say?" John demanded.

"Could we not do this now?" Dean asked, trying to get between them.

"No. Stop interrogating her. She didn't do anything wrong. I went to the Manor to help her and, she ended up saving me. Ok? Now leave her alone."

"Oh yeah . . . " Cassie said, pulling on Sams pants, he turned to look at her, "Thanks."

He smiled at her, but then Dean shoved him. Sam shoved him back. John grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him face to face.

"Knock it off." He said, and let go.

As soon as he let go, Cassie locked her gaze onto John, and then flew her stare to the door. He went flying through it.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. He stared at Cassie. "Is that what you call 'not doing anything', Sammy?" he asked, and grabbed a knife from under his pillow.

All of a sudden, there was a _very_ bright blue light, and four young teenagers appeared. On top of Dean.

"What the hell?" Dean asked from the floor as the four kids moved next to Cassie.

"Daddy couldn't make it," Jess started.

"So we came instead." Jaime added.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Lot of help you'll be."

"Don't worry, 'Fly's-"

Krista orbed in next to Sam.

"-coming." Jeff said.

Sam picked up the knife Dean dropped, as Krista reached out to help Dean up.

He just backed up, staring at her like she'd grown horns.

"Are you shitting me?" She asked, hands on her hips, giving him a nasty look.

"First of all, what the fuck?!" He asked incredulously.

_Gasp_

"There are children present!" Krista scolded, in a loud whisper.

Jess walked over to him calmly, looked up at him, and then kicked him in the shin. She walked back to where she was standing before. "He's not scary."

John came in, holding a gun up. "What the hell? Where did they all come from?" He asked, confused.

"The ceiling, I think." Dean answered.

"Associating with Demons, are you, Sammy?" John asked.

Krista, Jaime, Jess, Jen, and Jeff all gasped.

"We are _not_ Demons, thank you very much!" Krista said.

"Yeah!" The kids answered.

"We kill demons." Jaime added.

"Well, _she _doesn't." Jess said. "'Fly, Firefly, and the rest of the adults do."

Jaime stuck her tongue out.

"You do realize he has a gun . . ." Jen said calmly.

"Yes, and as soon as you did, you all should have left! Wait till I tell your daddy!" Krista scolded, and all at once the four teens orbed out.

John's eyes widened.

Suddenly Cassie started to speak. "_They have no right/They have no power/Turn their weapons/ Into flowers."_ As soon as Cassie finished the spell, the gun John was holding, along with the knife Sam was holding, turned into flowers. Sam dropped them, but John just stared in disbelief.

Krista snorted. "_Flowers that bring desire/Make them turn into fire."_ The flowers on the floor, and the flowers in Johns hand burst into flames. John dropped them, shaking his hand in pain. The fire didn't catch anything else, and the flames stopped within a few seconds.

"Cassie, I'll see you at home." She turned to Dean, and made a nasty face. "You're car's done." She orbed out.

"Coward." Cassie muttered. She looked at Sam pointedly. "Do you-"

"No. Thanks." He answered.

"Ok." She said and orbed out.

Dean and John turned to stare at Sam, who shifted his gaze from one to the other. John crouched down and ran his fingers through the ashes that were flowers that was his gun. He glared up at Sam.

"So Sammy, your friends are Demons. You're associating with Demons!" John shouted.

"No they're not! You don't know anything about them. Until 5 minutes ago, Dean liked Krista-"

"But he stopped once he found out what she really was!"

"If she isn't a Demon, what is she?" Dean asked.

" . . . a Witch."

"That isn't any better!" John yelled.

"The last witch we met tried to kill you! What makes you think you can trust her?" Dean asked.

"I've seen what she can do! I've seen her save people! She's a _good_ witch!"

"No such thing!" John shouted, "They're all unnatural, and they all need to be killed! That's what we do!"

"She was right. She said not to tell you two. She said you'd never believe me." Sam said.

"Wait a minute," Dean said slowly, "She possessed you, didn't she?"

"No! What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"She did. That's the only explanation." John said, "We'll have to perform an exorcism."

"I'm not possessed! This is ridiculous! Do you hear yourselves?" Sam yelled.

"Um, excuse me. I couldn't help but hear you talking about Demons, and I thought, you know, since you don't have a door, you might want to keep that kinda, _loud_ talking to a minimum." Shayla said, stepping over the broken door shards into the room. She looked at them pointedly, like she belonged there, and they were the weird ones.

"Who the hell is she?" John yelled, staring at Shayla.

"Hell if I know." Dean muttered.

"I know her" Sam said, cocking his head to the side, "I think"

"Of course you do" Dean said sarcastically.

"Are you Shay-Lo?" Sam asked.

Shayla through her hands up in the air and glared at him.

"Shay_LA_! It's Shay_LA_!! Not Shay-lo!" She said with disgust. "So you're obviously friends with those degenerate, hypocritical _HALLIWELLS_!" She shrieked.

"Um, aren't you . . . dating a Halliwell?" Sam asked.

"Yes! And he's a degenerate hypocrite as well!"

"Oh."

"Who is she?" Dean asked quietly.

"Luke's girlfriend."

"Oh. Barbie."

Her eyelid started to twitch, and her whole body started to glow blue. Suddenly, they heard water running. They turned to look at the faucet, it had turned on forcibly. The water pipes in the bathroom burst, and it all started streaming towards Shayla.

"Not another witch." Dean groaned.

Shayla gasped. "I am NOT a witch! How _dare _you!"

"If you're not a witch, what are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm a faerie, thanks." She said with disdain.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"A literal faerie?" Sam asked.

She glared. "I'm NOT _gay!_"

"This is ridiculous! Kill her, and we'll get on with this exorcism." John said, finally adding his input.

Shayla squeaked, and shimmered away.

"I'm. Not. Possessed. You two seem it though." Sam said. He turned to grab his sweatshirt and Dean punched him. Stumbling backwards, Sam shook his head. Shoving his way past Dean he headed for the doorway. John grabbed at him, but Sam dodged and ran out, down the street.

"Dean?" John asked

"Yes, sir?"

"Just who are these Halliwells?"

"I don't know"

"Grab your coat, we're finding out"

"What about Sammy?"

"What about him?" John demanded, turning to his oldest son, "he's already possessed. The only thing we can do know is find out what we're dealing with"

"And then we save him" Dean said forcibly.

"Then we save him" John agreed after a pause.

* * *

Five reviews, and you get more. Promise 


	8. Who crashed into Who?

HI! your all awesome. I love you. really.

My Bete's on Vacation. so, permement warning untill I tell you otherwise

Don't own, don't sue

* * *

Krista was pacing back and forth at her apartment. Cassie still hadn't gone home, and she hadn't called, or anything! Krista was very nervous.

"Chill, 'Fly. She'll be back." Dubz said as flipped through his Maxim Magazine.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Krista yelled as she threw her hands up, and blew the magazine up.

"Goddamn it, 'Fly! What the hell was that about?" Dubz asked, furious.

"You're _sooo _annoying! That's what that was about. Why can't you just be . . . normal, for one second!"

"Normal? You want normal? You're a witch!"

Her eyes flared at him.

"You need to get laid." He said, as he walked towards the kitchen, "What's it been now, like, two weeks?"

Krista growled, but sunk into her favorite chair. He had a point.

"Hey, you wanna make something for dinner?" Dubz called from the kitchen.

"What do we have?" She asked.

"Not much. Tacos mix, hamburg, pasta, potatoes . . ."

"Wanna run to the diner and grab a bite?"

"Sure." He answered.

"You're paying." She said as she snagged his wallet, grabbed her purse, and raced him to the door.

Just then her cell phone rang. She dropped his wallet, and went rummaging through her purse. It was Cassie.

"Cass? Are you ok?" She rushed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I called the manor but Jess said you weren't there, and that you'd been stressing."

"Hell, yeah. You sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Kris, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I was still alive. I'm gunna walk around for a bit. I'll call you when I get home."

"KK, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

They hung up.

Krista smiled, until she saw Dubz had grabbed his discarded wallet, along with hers while she'd been on the phone. Her smile faded.

"Looks like you're paying." He said as he ran out of the room.

Dean and John had managed to get a cab to the nearest library. They were on computers looking up as much information as they could about the Halliwell family.

"Dad, look at this. This article dates back to their grandmother, and her sisters." Dean said.

"And they haven't slowed down since. What are the odds that a family of 'good witches' has so many ties to all of these unnatural murders?" John asked.

Dean nodded, but he wasn't exactly paying attention. He been scanning over all the articles. "You know, though, there's no pattern. These are just deaths, and for some reason, a Halliwell is mentioned."

"Dean, don't do that. Don't second guess yourself like that. You know what's happening. You let them get to close. Don't you think it's kind of coincidental that a Halliwell hit Sam while he was driving? Or that she invited you both home with her? You, virtual strangers? Out of the goodness of her heart? I think you've been doing this long enough to know no one has that much goodness in their heart. Especially not a witch."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." He said, and continued to print all the articles and information he could find.

Cassie was walking around the park about ten blocks from the manor. Almost eleven blocks from the Tree Top. She hadn't been concentrating too hard when she orbed out, and ended up smack dab in the middle of where she came from, and where she was going. She decided she could take a walk in the park, clear her head a bit before going back home. She was walking towards her favorite part of the park, a little duck pond underneath a huge weeping willow. When she got there, though, someone was already there.

"Sam?" Cassie asked, coming up behind him.

"What the hell, Cassie? Did you follow me out here? I thought you'd be home by now."

"Trust me, so did I." She muttered, "Listen, Sam, I'm so sorry about my family . . . dropping in like that. I know that must have been hard to deal with after we all deserted you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"Used to what? Being deserted or having an impossible family?" She asked, smiling a little.

He smiled back. "Both?"

"Yeah, me too." She walked over to the edge of the pond, kicked off her sneakers, and put her feet in the water. Sam walked up next to her, but stayed standing.

"So . . ." Cassie said.

"So . . ." Sam added.

"Are you going back to the motel?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just needed to get away. You know, they think you possessed me."

"I wish." She said, blushed, and then tried to cover herself, "I mean, I can't even orb properly."

"What's 'orbing'?" Sam asked.

"That, 'turning into light thing'," Cassie said.

Cassie leaned back on her elbows and looked up at him.

"So . . ." She said.

He laughed.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. You guys can't dig up Dead Fred." Cassie said.

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

"Because. His bodies been pretty buddy-buddy with a Nexus, and if you start digging around there, you could trigger it, alerting all the Demons in the Western hemisphere to it's location."

"Where exactly is it's location?"

"Don't matter. You can't dig it up?"

"But you do know where it is, don't you?"

"Well . . . itmaybesomewhereonHalliwellland." She rushed out.

"You didn't just say what I think you said."

"Nope. Glad you caught that." She muttered as she leaned back against the ground, and cushioned the back of her head in her hands.

"So this Nexus . . ."

"Bad. Or as Krista would say, 'Bad, bad, bad'."

"Why is it bad?"  
"It's an unlimited source of power. It can't be controlled. But, Demons can use it's power, and abuse it. I mean, so can witches. Anyone can really, if they know what they're doing, but it can't be controlled. Regardless of who tries it, or how strong they are."

"Ah. So . . . it's bad."

"Right." She said. Then after a few seconds added, "Could you, like, sit? Please?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He said, and sat down next to her.

"Don't be sorry. Saying sorry means you regret something. You should never regret anything you do, because at one point, it was what you wanted."

"Wow . . .that was deep."

"Yeah. I read it somewhere once . . ." She said with a smirk.

He smiled, and She leaned closer to him.

"So . . ."

Krista was in the middle of a great sandwich when her cell phone started ringing.

"You gunna get that?" Dubz asked.

"Nope." Krista answered, taking another huge bite.

Dubz grabbed her purse, and opened it.

"That's a sin!" Krista said as she grabbed the purse back. "Phone." She said, and it appeared in her hand.

"Hello?"

"'Fly, you with Dubz?" Matt asked her.

She glanced at Dubz.

"Unfortunately."

"Well you two need to get to the manor right now. We discovered something. Where's Cassie?"

"Walking."

"Where?"

" . . . around? How the hell should I know? She's 23, I'm not her babysitter."

"Whatever! Just get Here Now."

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." She said and hung up.

"What's up?" Dubz asked.

"Nothing." She said and finished her sandwich.

A few minutes later, after she washed it down with a nice latte, she turned to Dubz.

"We gutta go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Who says?"

"Matt."

"When did he say this?"

"On the phone. He said it was important."

"'Fly! That was 10 minutes ago!" he said and orbed out.

She rolled her eyes and followed suit.

"Where the hell have you been?" Krista heard Luke yell.

"With 'Fly! She said nothing was up!" Dubz yelled back.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Krista yelled, sitting down next to her father. "Hi daddy."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Shay-lo! How goes it?" Krista asked.

Shayla just glared. "I met your friends."

"No you didn't." Krista said, and looked at Chris.

"Yes, I did. The men at the motel with no door."

Krista's eyes flew to Shayla.

"What is she talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing. She's been kissing Luke too much. His stupidity is catching." Krista said.

"'Fly . . ." Uncle Chris warned.

"'Fly just told a lie." Jess said.

Krista turned to glare at her. "Traitor." She accused.

"WHAT is she talking about?" Wyatt repeated, looking at Krista.

"I love you?" Krista said.

He glared.

"We went to the motel to help Firefly 'cause she was in trouble 'cause she's not so good with the magic, and we didn't really help neither, so 'Fly showed up, and then a not-so-scary man came into the room holding a gun, and 'Fly made us leave." Jess rushed out in once breath.

Wyatt turned back to his daughter. "In English?"

"It was in English."

"Jess, honey, let 'Fly explain it to us." Chris said calmly.

"Well, apparently, Cassie told Sam about us being witches, so it was ok, but then I think Dean and their dad showed up 'cause they were all there, but Sam told Cassie that they weren't. When I got there, these four _hooligans_ were already there, and Dean had a really big, shiny knife in his hand, and there was no door. Jess kicked Dean, and then their dad came in with a gun, and I made them skedaddle. Then Cass turned the knife and the gun into flowers, and then I lit them on fire. Then I left." She breathed.

"Well . . ." Leo said, as everyone tried to follow.

"So they all know we're magical?" Chris asked.

"Well, probably not all of us. They may assume, but they only know that me, Cass, and the dweeblets over there are magical for sure."

"And me." Shayla added.

Krista scoffed. "You're not magical."

"Yes I am."

"Baby, now, I know you know about magic, and I understand that you feel a little left out in a family like this, but-"

"Don't patronize me, Luke."

"Don't . . . what?" Luke asked, puzzled.

Krista rolled her eyes. "Don't pop a brain cell."

"I am too magical. I'm a faerie!"

"What a coincidence! So's your boyfriend!" Krista said.

"You mean literally?" Matt asked.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Shayla shouted.

"NEITHER AM I!" Luke added.

"Sure . . ." Dubz said.

"Anyway! What are we doing here?" Matt asked.

"Right. Melinda was nice enough to dig up a bit of information on these Winchesters. Apparently, when the boys were little more than babies, there was a freak fire at their house and their mother was killed. Then they virtually disappeared until five years ago, when Sam Winchester went to Stanford. About a year ago, Jessica Moore, a student at Stanford, also died in a freak fire. She, just happened to be the long-time girlfriend of one, Sam Winchester." Wyatt announced.

"So? Sam's had a rough life." Krista said.

"No. He's a Demon. There's the two fires, that happened the same, the only two important women in his life, and they die under the same mysterious circumstances? That's not a coincidence!" Chris said.

"He also seemed to disappear again after each murder." Wyatt added.

"Are you nuts? You said so yourself, he was a baby! He couldn't have killed his mother." Krista defended.

"No, but his father could have. And now he and his brother are learning the 'family business'."

"First of all, leave Dean out of this! Second of all, how many times has the Halliwell name been connected to 'mysterious' deaths and disappearances? Way more than two, I can tell you that! That doesn't mean we're all Demons!"

"Don't you find it a little strange that Sam hit _your_ car, and then came home with you? You brought them here to the manor! And then the Davas attack, and who's suddenly here? Sam Winchester. And Cassie's been having horrible nightmares and visions about him for 15 years now."

"I thought you said she wasn't clairvoyant?! And 15 years ago, he couldn't have been much older than her!"

"'Fly, we understand what you're trying to say, but there are just too many coincidences, and too many secrets, and missing explanations. You know just as well as I do that we can't ignore that." Piper said calmly.

Krista sighed. She could tell this was getting her nowhere. She could just pretend to relent, and get them off her back for now. "I guess you're right, Grams. Ok, I'll talk to Cass, and we'll be on lookout."

"Good." Wyatt said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you liked Dean, but he's just a guy. There'll be more."

Dubz snorted. Krista threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Your getting sleepy, your getting sleepy, I'm going to count to three, and snap my fingers, when I do, you all are going to get a unexplainable urge to Review. Ready? 1...2...3...Snap . . . What? 


	9. What do you mean, Dead?

Don't won, don't sue

Next chapter, YA! no Bete. still. she's in Mexico, running from the winter, I think ponders

* * *

Krista went up to the attic with the Book, which someone had stupidly left in the living room, to find a spell to 'vanquish demons' as she told everyone else. She was really going to look for a spell to destroy ghosts without needing to destroy the body. And, get a little peace and quiet. 

She was flipping through, page by page, studying the text. She knew most of it, but sometimes she'd overlook a certain spell, and, on occasion, new spells appeared out of no where.

Suddenly, the pages flew open, and Krista smiled. She loved it when the book did her work for her. The page it opened to read 'Spell to Vanquish an Evil Spirit." At the bottom of the page, there was a small note written it in her Great-Aunt Prue's handwriting. None of them had ever met Prue, because she'd been killed by a demon long before Wyatt had even been born. They'd all been raised to know the different handwriting in the Book. The note said, "Potion needed for spell, Find 'Killer Cocktail'." Krista loved that about the Book too. It had been passed down through so many generations that their predecessors had been nice enough to leave little notes to help them out.

Krista put a bookmark in the page with the spell and then continued flipping through again until she found a page that said in big, bold letters at the very top 'Killer Cocktail'. Krista smiled again. She mentally checked off all of the ingredients they'd need, and compared it to the family's large supply, and was pretty certain that if Grams was missing anything, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, or Aunt Melinda would definitely have it.

She wrote down everything she needed for the potion in the pad of paper that was always next to the Book, and flipped back to the spell. She read through it once. Then again.

"Well shit. That figures." She muttered as she read it one more time.

Apparently, in order to successfully vanquish a spirit without actually destroying the corpse, the person reciting the spell needs to be on the same plane, as in the astral plane, as in, dead. As in, very dead. Dead as you can be. Dead as a doorknob. Dead.

Well she certainly wasn't volunteering. She'd found the spell. That would have to be enough for Cassie.

She wrote the spell down on the paper, along with all of the particulars. Besides the 'being dead' part, you also only had 4 minutes to revive the person, or there could be serious brain damage.

"Talk about a deadline." She thought grimly.

She ripped the paper out of the pad, and walked downstairs.

"'Fly, find anything?" Uncle Chris asked.

"No, but I couldn't really concentrate. Maybe have Dubz do it. Sorry uncle Chris." She answered as she walked towards the door. "Gutta run."

"Later, 'Fly." Chris called. He looked back to where Dubz had been sitting, but he was already on his way upstairs.

"I'm on it, Uncle Chris." Dubz said as he disappeared upstairs.

Krista orbed back to her apartment, started making coffee and called Cassie.

She got her voicemail, so she left a message.

"Hey Cass, listen, everyone but the two of us are convinced Sam and Dean are demons. I looked through the book, and found a spell to vanquish ghosts without the body, but there's a catch. A big catch. The person saying the spell has to be dead. Listen don't tell anyone I found the spell, k? 'cause they think I was looking for a demon vanquishing spell. I'm gunna have to sneak back into the manor without them knowing it's me. Don't ask me how I'll do it, I have no idea, but I will. Gutta run, love ya!"

She shut her phone and sat down. "Think, think, think!" she muttered. She knew there had to be some kind of spell. An invisibility spell, or something that no one in the house could see through. Her bulb light.

"I got it!" She said triumphantly. She stood up. "Please let this work, please let this work." She knew both Matt and Luke weren't at the manor, and chances were, they wouldn't be back until much later, if at all. As long as it wasn't Dubz, she'd be fine. It could always be her mother, but the fact that whenever her parents were together they were always kissing and stuff, just grossed her out. No way could she kiss her dad. That's just EWWW to the max!

She walked into her bedroom, and locked the door. She stood in front of her full-length mirror. "Maybe I should alter it a little." She thought out loud, thinking about the spell in her mind."

"Here goes . . ." She muttered.

"_Who I was, I'm now another,_

_take the face of my middle brother._

_Look, talk, act, just the same,_

_Even though his girlfriend's lame._"

Less than three seconds later, Luke, instead of Krista was standing in front of the mirror. "Sweet!" she, or rather, _he_ said. "Ooh, weird . . ." She smiled, and grabbed the sheet of paper with the potion ingredients on it. She orbed to the manor.

She ended up in the kitchen, exactly where she wanted to be.

"Luke, hey, I thought you were looking for Firefly?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I was. I did. She's at Starbucks with 'Fly. They said they'd probably stop at her place, and then come home afterwards."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem Uncle Chris."

Chris left, and Krista let out a sigh. _That was way easy. I knew it couldn't be that difficult to be Luke. All you gutta do is be stupid, crude, and annoying._

She grabbed an empty grocery bag, and started to fill it up with the herbs and things she needed. The only thing that Grams didn't have was oleander, which was probably one of the easiest to get. She wasn't worried. She was just about to orb back to the apartment when suddenly, she heard the scariest noise she'd ever heard. Shayla.

"Hey, sugar plum." Shayla said, as she started to wrap her arms around her. _Sugar plum?_

"Hey . . . uh, baby." She said, and mentally made a nasty face. She grabbed Shayla's wrists and removed them from her waist. "I thought you'd be at home now?"

"I know. I thought I'd swing by here and see if anyone needed any help. See? I can be nice to your family," she pouted.

Krista, or rather, Luke, rolled _his_ eyes. Then remembered what was going on and smiled. "I know you can. Listen, I need to go find Cassie, I mean, firefly, so I'll see you back home-"

"You told Chris you already talked to her."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't actually talk to her, I just saw her with . . . 'Fly, and now I need to go make sure she comes back here soon."

"Well, I could go with you, and then we could go home, and we could-"

"No! No we couldn't. I need, to, uh, go. Now. Love you! Kisses!" she said and orbed out immediately. As soon as she got back to her apartment she realized her mistake. She'd left the bag on the counter. No way was she going back as Luke. She turned back to the mirror.

"_As I was, so shall I be,_

_Once again, let me be me."_

She looked like her again, and orbed back to the manor. Wyatt was in the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

"Hey daddy." She said quickly scanning the room for her bag. She saw Shayla walking towards the door with it.

"Shay-lo! What are you doing?" She called as she ran over to catch up with her.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm going home." She said as she walked out the door.

"Can I catch a ride? My cars at the apartment."

"Why do you need a ride? You can orb?"

"Yes, but not into a crowded café! I want to try that new café down the block from your place. I could hitch a ride with you, and walk from your place."

She rolled her eyes, and sighed, but relented. "Fine. Let's go. Just, don't talk."

"Sure thing! Whatever you say! You're the boss! I won't make a peep! I'll just sit there all quiet like while you do your thang! You won't even know I'm there . . ." Krista went on and on. She couldn't be too nice, Shayla would suspect something.

Shayla threw the bag, her purse and Luke's coat into the back seat. Krista threw her purse back there too.

"Your brother is such a slob!" Shayla said as she pulled out onto the street and started driving towards her apartment.

"Why do you date him then?"

"'Cause he's sweet, and kind, and I love him."

"Ew . . . nauseous." Krista replied, looking at her with a disgusted face.

"You wouldn't understand! You just go around from guy to guy, sleeping with anything with a penis."

"I sincerely hope you meant any_one_ with a penis." Krista interjected.

"Whatever! When was your last serious relationship?"

"First of all, I'm not a firm believer in monogamy, second of all, what exactly do I say to a guy? 'This is my family, if someone happens to appear out of no where, or a smelly, dirty, ugly, disgusting creature walks into the room, just run real fast'? And lastly, who the hell are you? Judging _me_? You're a flipping _faerie_!"

"Whatever." Shayla said, as they pulled into her driveway. "See if I help you again. You weren't supposed to talk."

Krista rolled her eyes, and jumped out of the car, grabbing her purse, and the bag at the same time, before Shayla even stepped completely out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, gutta run!" Krista said, and jogged down the street. As soon as she turned the corner, she looked around, didn't see anyone, and orbed home. Cassie was sitting in the living room, flipping through a magazine.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favorite. If anyone asks we were at Starbucks, and if anyone besides Shay-lo asks Luke found us there and told us to go home soon."

"Ok. What do you mean, 'dead'?" Cassie asked.

"I mean, DEAD dead. As in, not breathing, not thinking, not ALIVE dead."

"That's what I thought you meant. I'm not doing it."

"F that. I'm not doing it."

"You found it!"

"Rocks paper scissors." Krista stated.

They looked each other in the eye for a few seconds, and both stuck their fists out.

"Rock, paper, scissor, Shoot!" They chorused.

Krista was rock, Cassie was scissors.

"Two out of three." Cassie said quickly.

Krista sighed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, Shoot!"

Cassie did rock, Krista did paper.

"Damn it!" Cassie muttered.

She looked at Krista, then touched her nose.

"That doesn't work with two people!"

Cassie sighed. "Fine! Jerk."

"So . . ." Krista said, looking down at the bag in her hands

"I'm gunna die" Cassie said, dejected

"Yeah, well. You lost." Krista said, "Help me make the potion to kill you"

"That is a sentence that should never be said. Ever." Cassie said, getting up.

They went about making the 'Killer Cocktail' in silence, except when Krista felt chatty, or when Cassie blew things up, or when Krista realized she'd been out of coffee for the last month, again, or when Cassie rambled about how she was 'so _NOT_ drinking that'

"Now all we need to do is mix mercury and acid with the blood of one of his victims" Krista said after a long pause

"Well that's just great" Cassie said, throwing her hands up, "His last victim died twenty years ago"

"Well then . . . Did she have any kids?" Krista said.

Cassie's eyes lit up, "I'll go to the library"

"Walk" Krista instructed

"Why the hell would I do that? I can orb"

"First off, your not so good with the magic, second, you can't orb into the middle of a _crowded _Library. And third, if you're going to die, you might as well leave a good looking corps"

Cassie just stared at her and blinked. Once. Twice.

"What? I just happened to casually notice, in a, you know, casual sort of way, that you've put on a few pounds" Krista said, "you could use the exercise"

Cassie grabbed her coat, smacked Kris up side the head and left muttering something about revenge and really big knives.

"Heh" Krista laughed nervously.

* * *

5 reviews. 5. I almost gave in last time and updated with 4, but the computer wouldn't let me. go figure. . . YA! 


	10. Richter Scale

Don't own, don't sue.

not bete'd, so don't comment on that . . . flames will be ignored, btw.

enjoy!

* * *

"Dean?" Sam asked

"Who the hell else is it gunna be? It's my cell phone"

"Jerk. Listen, you remember my vision, the one about the Davas?"

Dean froze, fear for his little brother overriding the thought that Sam was possessed, "What about it?"

"It already happened" He said, "a few minuets before you found us in the motel room"

Dean's mind started working again. In the motel room, Sam had been perfectly fine, and Dean new from experience, _no one_ is perfectly fine after a Dava attack. Except Meg. Who happened to be possessed. "I've got to tell you, s'not helping you 'I'm not possessed' case, telling me that"

"You're not getting it!" Sam yelled, "They were after _Her_!"

Dean glanced over at his father, how was nose deep in some file, "Their a big family, she was bate"

"How many times have my visions lead us to someone who wasn't in _real_ trouble?"

"you've got five minutes."

"Cassie told me where he's buried, but we can't dig up Dead Fred. Apparently he's buried with . . . something. I think whatever sent the Davas after her knew she knew about the thing"

"So they sent . . ." Dean glanced back at his father, then lowered his voice, "Sent the Davas to try and get them to scare out a location? Davas don't scare, they kill. You know, as in, eat the hand that feeds them, you were . . ."

"I was what?"

"You've got two minutes"

"Dean! This is serious. Don't go looking for Fred's body! . . . Where are you anyway?"

"Library" Dean answered before he could stop himself.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with the Halliwells!" Sam yelled after a small pause

"Well for a perfect family, they sure are tied to some pretty freaky deaths, oh, and did I mention, they're _Witches_!" John's head jerked up, and he glared at the phone.

"Is that the thing that took Sam?" he asked.

Dean hesitated, but nodded. "One minute."

"I'll call you later" Sam said and hung up, sounding depressed.

Dean snapped his phone shut and sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to get used to this whole 'Your brother is a Demon' thing" he said.

You never should have let him be alone with her," John said, grabbing another file, "Any files you have mention an 'Andy Trudeau?' he was an inspector, worked most of the first cases."

"Ah, yeah . . . he died."

". . . and his partner-"

"-moved."

"That's just great!"

"Dad, how are we going to kill these guys?" Dean said slowly.

"Don't do that Dean. After we get Sammy back, we'll figure it out" John sighed, "This was my worse nightmare. They have him, and he knows our secrets"

"The only time Sam was alone was when we went to get food" Dean said

"What?" John asked, confused by the randomness of the statement.

"You said 'you never should have left him alone' I didn't. Not until we left"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"It could have been . . ." Dean trailed off, and cursed violently in every language he knew, "It was the first night, after we meet them"

"What do you mean?"

"We were out near Bilks Road, and Sam just passed out, he woke up _the next morning_ and said her name. She must have done something to him in his sleep"

Shayla cursed whoever invented high-heel boots to the Astro plane and back. Wait, not back. Because then he'd hunt her down. Walking along Bilks road, she looked around nervously. Luke's crazy cousin said that the road was 'Bad news' but she said that about everything, and Shay didn't really pay attention anyway. Now she was wishing she'd spent more time . . . reading up on local legends. Wishing she didn't go on a random night drive, she walked with large strides back to the city. Her car had gotten a random flat, and the degenerates had stolen her spare.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to find out what it was. A horribly disfigured and misshapen man was there with a really big, really dirty, knife. She screamed and stumbled backwards, once again cursing Dr. High-Heel. Landing on her butt, she scrambled back, the knife nicked her ankle. She kicked him, got up, and ran away. She'd been running for a few minutes when she noticed the bridge, more specifically, she noticed the river _under_ the bridge. Turning her head back, she saw Mr. Ugly chasing her. She ran to the middle of Bridge and turned around.

"You've messed with the wrong Faerie, Buddy" She said, throwing her hands out to the side. She started glowing blue. The water in the river rose and in what probably looked like a small tsunami, rushed towards the horribly disfigured man with the really big knife. He was over taken and thrown back. After returning the water, Shayla sighed and shimmered back to what she thought was her own apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded when she turned to see a wide eyed Krista.

Krista had to admit she was slightly impressed with the whole shimmering thing. Oh, alright, no she didn't, and she wouldn't, but it _was_ so cool that she considered it. She also noticed the small gash on Shay-Lo's ankle.

"Were you just attacked by a horribly disfigured and misshapen man with a really big, really dirty knife?" When the Faerie just blinked at her, she shrugged and added, "I'm taking a survey."

"I'm going to ignore how oddly specific your being," Shay said, taking her shoes off, "but yes I was"

"Good for you" Krista said, getting her cell phone and calling Cassie

"What?"

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved you hours of work?"

"Apparently"

"Shut up. Dead Fred attacked Barbie"

"Give the man a medal. . . . Wait, how'd she get away?"

"Oh, she's a faerie"

Cassie snorted, "Literally?"

"As in wings and pixie dust"

"I thought pixies made pixie dust, not faeries"

"Whatever, you have to get here, as soon as possible," Krista said, "oh, and bring Bashful. He maybe useful"

"If I can find him, I don't have his cell number"

Krista was silent. No she wasn't, she'd hung up.

"Hey, _I_ do that to people" Cassie said, shutting her phone. She was already _at_ the Library. Turning around, she started walking, thinking about where Sam would go.

She'd walked around the same block three times before she realized the Tree Top would be a good place to start. She glanced around, noticing only a few homeless people, and orbed off, praying for a soft landing.

She got one.

On an empty bed. She was in the right room, there was no door. It didn't take her all night to get there, it was still dark, but the room was very much empty. Muttering cursed in several different languages, she walked out and down the street

As she was walking, Cassie decided to hug the inventor of sneakers. They obviously knew what they were doing. Half an hour later, Cassie was very much annoyed, and very much Samless. Orbing home, she noticed th lights were on in her two neighbors houses. That was strange, considering that both people who lived there were probably in their late 90's and had a bed time of six. Finally she found Sam, sitting next to the Impala, on the side facing away from the manor.

"This is an excellent way to get killed" She said, walking over to him.

He didn't look at her.

"Hey, listen, I'm going to see if anyone's home, then if their not, we're going to look in the Book of Shadows for a memory spell, alright?"

"Why a memory spell?" his question was quiet

"So that if this all gets horribly screwed up, no one who lived through it will remember?" She offered, but when she noticed his slouch she said, "so that if we can't figure out a way to convince your family that we're good witches, and your not possessed, we'll erase those memories and put your family back together"

She left and searched her home for any lingering Halliwell. She also made a mental note to get new phones. Orbing back outside, she was pleased to see Sam had moved. He was standing near the trunk.

"See," he said "if I was possessed, I couldn't open this" but he did. Twice.

"lets go" Cassie said, directing him inside, "we're gunna have an Easter egg hunt"

"Are you sure it's here" Sam asked after they'd ransacked the house. As they looked for the Book of Shadows, Sam had become increasingly talkative, and that had become his new favorite saying

"Yes, I told you that it couldn't leave the house," She said.

"But you left the Book right here," Sam said, throwing his hands up, "If it can't leave, where is it?"

". . . I don't know."

"Oh, okay. . . what?!" He sounded grief stricken, "It's _your_ Book, and you don't know!?"

"Don't look at me like that, Bashful," She said sarcastically, "I left it right here."

"Don't call me that. Could someone have taken it?"

"It's a possibility."

The man's face went from surprised to deadly in 1.2 seconds. It was like he was actually holding one to the fact that She could erace Deans and Daddy Winchesters memories. She sighed.

"let me think" She said

"oh, don't worry, no rush"

"oh, don't even" She said, whirling and stabbing a finger in his chest, "you give me attitude _one_ more time and I'm not going to be the only one who dies. I offered to try to find a spell to help _you_. I could have just orbed you away to my cousins apartment, but i, I had to be nice. See if I _ever_ do it again."

"Sorry" He said, and it sounded like he meant it, "It's just, I don't want Dean to think I'm possessed, or hate me"

"So you're willing to screw with his brain"

"If I have too"

"Using magic for personal gain is very bad, Sam Winchester"

"You've never done it?"

". . . I've . . . learned that lesson the hard way" She said, skidding around the question.

"What do you think would be the . . ." he trailed off, looking for the word

"Consequences?" She offered, he nodded, "his memory could be wiped clean, forever, or he could remember you used magic to mess with his head. And those are just the personal options. There could be a reaction on a larger scale"

"What do you mean?"

"Think Richter" she said, throwing her arms wide.

"Oh" he said, "where do you normally keep the Book?"

Cassie's face lit up, "oh my god, you're a genius" she ran by him, and up the stares. A few seconds later she orbed down with a really old looking book.

"Sam, this is The Book of Shadows. Book, this is Sam" she sat down, opened it and started flipping though pages.

Sam stared in awe, the literal definition of the word, at the book. He had been right, everything about it screamed power. Not good power, not evil power, just power.

"This must be what a Nexus feels like" Sam said, looking over her shoulder

"I have no idea" Cassie said, half listening, "I've never seen one"

"Never" Sam said, noticing how Cassie lingered on the truth spell.

"Never" she skipped over it and finally found the one she wanted.

"That's it" She said, writing it down on a random piece of paper

"I'm not sure about this," Sam said, "maybe people shouldn't have their memories forcibly removed"

"What have I told you about Foreshadowing Sam Winchester?"

"are you ready to die?" Krista asked when they arrived.

Sam jumped back, turning to glair at Cassie and yelled "you set me up? I trusted you!",

"She means me, you twit" Cassie said, glairing back.

"Why is she going to kill you?" He asked, the conversation with Dean, fresh in his mind.

"She's not killing me, I'm killing me." Cassie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Not yet, your not" Krista said, following "we still need to find the grave. We can't kill you without the grave thing"

Sam was confused. Cassie never seemed like the suicidal type, and Krista didn't seem like a Dr. Kevorkian, but here they were, talking about Killing Cass, like it was any other day. He shook his head and glanced around. Shayla was sitting on a really big, comfy chair, and cleaning a nasty looking gash along her ankle

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Some crazy ass ghost attacked me." She said, glairing at the kitchen, "and she won't heal me because they still need my blood . . . You aren't supposed to be here."

"Oh," Sam said, then walked into the kitchen. Cassie was eyeing a glass full of red liquid dubiously.

"That will stop your heart immediately" Krista said, nodding to the glass, "but you can be revived in four minuets before you suffer serious brain damage"

Cassie glanced up at her, "better have a stop watch"

"What's going on?" Sam demanded, confused.

Cassie's gaze shifted to him, "We found a way to kill a ghost without digging up the body"

"That's handy," he said, "it'll save time, too"

"This is a case where reading fine print is important" Krista said.

"You have to be on the same plane of existence when you say the spell" Cassie said.

Sam looked confused, "Same plane?"

"Yeah, the person saying the spell has to be dead." She put the glass down.

"now we need Shay-Lo's blood, and we need to get back to the manor" Krista said, walking into the Living room with a turkey baster. Cassie didn't follow.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" Shayla's voice came

"Stay still" Krista commanded

"Should we help her?" Sam asked, Cassie looked at him

"Which one?"

Sam nodded, "Good point"

"Ouch!" Shayla yelled, and Krista walked back into the Kitchen, holding a bloody baster. She stuck it into the mercury and acid mixture

"Ready?" she asked, looking at both of them.

"How are we going to get there?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

"Orbing of course." Krista said, way to happy.

Sam looked green.

* * *

5. magic number. Shifty eyes Review! waves her arms around you didn't see anything 


	11. Dead Fred

Don't onw, don't sue.

Happy Holidays! here's a present!

Enjoy! Het look, I spelt it right!

* * *

Chris had been all over the park looking for his oldest daughter. He knew that Luke had said that she was with 'Fly, but still, one can't be too careful, specially when she was so close to those Demons. Giving up and orbing back home, he sat down beside his brother.

"I'm worried" He said, looking at Wyatt, "Firefly's always been a headache, but she's never been away this long with out checking in."

"She's perfectly fine with Krista" Wyatt said, looking through the book of shadows, which he had found on the coffee table, "and besides, she's 23, way beyond the runaway stage of her life"

"Yeah, your right" Chris said, "and it's not like she'd kill herself just to get back at us"

"Of course not, she's way too mature for that"

"And she wouldn't go running around with that Winchester boy either"

"Right, she's not stupid, she knows that would be way to dangerous"

"You decided on who was going to die by playing Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam yelled for the second time. Cassie and Krista just stared at him, board.

"Yes already!" Cassie yelled, "we had to choose, and it was the only fair way. We didn't have a coin"

"You know" Krista said, thoughtfully, "we've decided more important things by playing Rock, paper, scissors"

"Like what?"

"Like which spell to use to stop the four horsemen" Cassie said, "I won that time. Which was a good thing, 'cause your spell didn't work"

"And just how was I supposed to know that?"

"Four Horse. . . you know what? Never mind" Sam said, "is this the place?"

"Yes" Krista said, and poured the Acid mixture on the ground, she dropped a picture of her and Cassie next to it, and before he could protest, Grabbed Sam's arm and orbed home. To _her_ apartment.

Cassie chuckled, concentrated and followed.

"Do you think it worked" Krista asked when she got there.

"Hope so" Cassie said, "where's Sam?"

"he ran to the bathroom after we got here"

"Good" Cassie said, running to the room. She couldn't hear anything.

"Sam?"

"Give me a minute" Sam croaked.

Cassie felt like a total jerk, but she knew it had to be done, grabbing a piece of paper from her pocket, she began reading.

"_Thoughts, Beliefs, Ideas, Truths, Images of these you hold on tightly, what I mention now you will release."_ She took a breath, "The location of Frederic Jonathan Strish's Grave. _So I said, So you forget_" She ran back into the living room, with Krista.

"Did you do it?" She asked, disliking this as much as Cassie

"I think" Cassie said, "but just in case, don't mention it"

Krista nodded, and handed the 'killer cocktail' to Cassie

Sam joined the a few second later, looking pale. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Krista sighed and got up, muttering about having to _do something_. Sam just leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, and Cassie stared at the red potion in her hands. Suddenly there was a noise at the front door. Actually, there was a noise _and_ the front door wasn't their anymore, but the missing Winchesters were. Sam jumped up, and Krista came running in. Cassie just looked at them. And then the wall behind them. Dean and John went flying backwards. She held them their while Krista used her telekinesis to put the door back up.

"This is _just_ what we need right now!" Cassie said, shooting a look that screamed murder at her captives.

Sam winced when his father and brother connected with the wall, "Easy, Cass" he said, "Calm down"

"Calm down?" She squeaked, "I am calm!"

"No, your not" Kris said, shaking her head, "He's right"

"Fine, well you try being calm when your about to kill yourself"

"Umm" Dean said, looking at them all, "What?"

"They found a way to kill ghosts with out burning the body" Sam said, completely calm, having gotten use to the idea, "but you have to be dead to say the spell, so we're killing Cassie because she lost rock, paper, scissors"

Krista nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Oh," Dean said.

John struggled against his invisible bonds, glaring at Cassie, "Where's my son?" he demanded, Cass and Kris blinked at him, then looked at Sam.

Sam sat down and put his head in his hands, "I'm right here"

"No, Sammy-"

"-don't call me that"

"-would never be as okay as you are with this"

"Maybe he's just glad we didn't choose him," Krista offered, "or you"

Sam's head jerked up at the last part, "Don't hurt them" He ordered

Krista winked at him, "Only in my kinkiest dreams"

Cassie started laughing, but choked on it when the lights started going on and off and the air turned fowl, "oh, please tell me that's Dubz" she said quietly, holding her nose.

"not even Dubz smells this bad" Krista said, also holding her nose

"I don't smell anything" Sam said, grabbing Dean's shotgun, checking to see if there was rock salt in it, there was.

Krista shot him a wired look, "Must be because we're cooler than you," She pointed to the gun, "That's really gunna help?"

He shrugged, "It's full of rock salt. Salts an evil deterrent, you know, spirits and Demons" She nodded.

The smell intensified, and suddenly there was a horribly disfigured and misshapen man with a really big, really dirty knife in the middle of the room. Cassie drank the cocktail as soon as it showed up. She heard Sam's gun go off, then fell to the floor, dead. Dean and John fell to the floor, having been released when she died, and they went for their packs.

"Salt" Krista yelled, and the salt shaker in her kitchen appeared in her hand. Rolling her eyes, she made the salt come out of the skater and through it at the Ghost. She turned to look at Cassie, who was on the floor, and standing over herself.

"Oh, that is just wired" Sam said, apparently noticing too.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil"_ Cassie chanted. Fred screamed in agony. Acid holed appearing on his Astro body, "_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil"_

"How much time does she have left" Sam called over to Krista, finding himself staring on in sick fascination.

"About two minutes" she replied, hurrying over to the body.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, destroy this evil"_ Cassie continued, the more she said it, the more hate she put into it. She was starting to feel funny, though. Floaty like, disconnected. She shook her Astro head.

"One minute" Krista said, not sure if her cousin could hear her, "now or never, cuz"

Cassie glared at The Spirit, her violet eyes glowing, and put as much hate and rage into her voice as she could, "_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil!"_ And he burned.

Krista's hand glowed a soft pink, and she held it over Cassie.

"It's not working" She muttered, even as the glow spread down her arm.

"Thirty second" Sam yelled.

She gritted her teeth and her entire body glowed.

Cassie inhaled deeply and coughed.

"Oh, thank God" Sam breathed, running over to her

"Don't thank god" Krista growled, masking her relief, "he didn't do anything, I did"

the sound of a gun cocking was heard from behind them. Krista and Sam turned, and Cassie looked up.

Dean and John were pointing 9mm's at them.

"Dean?" Sam asked, sounding younger and really confused.

Dean's hand shook as he pointed the gun at Cassie, "Don't"

"Don't _what_?" Krista demanded, no in real anger, her eyes emerald fire, "Don't save my cousin, don't move, don't be a hero?"

Dean didn't answer, just kept the gun trained on Cassie, even as she sat up.

John glared at them, his gun on Sam, who was the closest to him, "Don't talk"

Cassie snorted, then coughed again, but held out her hand and croaked, "gun"

John's gun orbed into her hand.

Dean pulled the trigger.

Krista froze time.

"Holy Shit" Cassie said, struggling to her feet "He tried to kill me"

"I know" Krista said, grabbing the bullet out of the air, "he is so sleeping on the couch during our honeymoon. _The have no right, the have no power, turn their weapons, into flowers" _then she unfroze time.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled when he noticed something's. A. Cassie was not on the floor. B. She was not dead. C. He was holding flowers, not his gun, "I _liked_ that one!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't shoot people who just came back to life" Cassie said, grabbing the bullet from Krista, "this is yours, by the way. Oh, and please don't say "the dead should stay dead" because it's corny" She handed Dean the bullet, who looked at it blankly.

Krista nodded, adding, "My grand mother died seven times, so if the dead should really stay dead, we wouldn't be here"

"And neither," Sam said quietly, "would you"

Dean glared at him, then turned back to Cassie, "How did you know I said that?" he demanded.

"Sam told me, when we were in the park"

"Excuse me" Krista said and walked over to Sam. Pulled him down until his ear was level with her mouth, she whispered, "Did she tell you where she works"

He nodded his head

"Where?"

He shook his head and stepped away from her, smiling. She glared at him.

"Well" Cassie said, "One baddy down, one to go . . . I think"

"What do you mean?" John demanded, grabbing his bag, only to have it ripped out of his hand by an invisible force and float towards Krista. Dean's followed.

"We have to find the person, or people who sent the Davas after Cassie," Sam said.

"I bet you it's Mrs. Higgins" Krista said.

"You _always_ think its Mrs. Higgins" Cass said, sitting down.

Krista rolled her eyes, and then glanced at Dean and John. They were looking at Sam. She suspected that they still thought he was a demon, and she wished she could change that, but they needed to be dealt with for the time being. And protected, because even of they didn't know it yet, She and Cassie where their only protection against the Halliwells. She tried to think of a spell that could do both, and her bulb lit.

"_Green as grass, green as ocean curl, light become web bind them who'd harm the girl, green is light, green shall it bend, hold these Winchesters till their safe again._" She chanted.

A green rope of light rapped around Dean and John, tying them together. Sam jumped up and tried to go to them, but Cassie stopped him, levitating him a few inches off the ground, so he couldn't go anywhere.

"What are you doing!" he yelled at both of them.

Cassie rolled her eyes and let him down. He ran over to his family and tried to help, but John snarled at him and he backed off.

"I'm protecting them" Krista said, "Or at least I'm _trying_ to" She glared at him.

"Why do they need protection?" Sam demanded, still standing near his father.

"Because the _entire _Halliwell clan, besides us, thinks your demons" Cassie said, then pointed to Dean and John, "they'd be the easier targets, because your with us all the time, so we're protection them"

"You should be thankful" Krista said, shaking a finger at Dean.

"Eat me" He said.

Cassie rolled her eyes, got up, and walked over to Krista. "It'll be stronger if we do it together"

Sam looked back at his father, than walked back to where Cassie was standing, "what can I do to help?"

"Make a circle of candles" Krista instructed, "the candles are over there" she pointed to a cabinet.

Sam got them and placed the where Cassie told him too and lit them, all the while John was cursing at him, but Dean was silent. It was weird. Finally done, Sam walked into the kitchen, mumbling about needing to drink.

"Let's do this" Cassie said, hating the tension in the air, and grabbed Krista's hand. Together the chanted:

"_Ancient one of the earth so deep, Master of the moon and sun, I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space and offer your sun force down upon them._" The candles were blown out by a sudden wind and they started to glow.

"What the hell?" Dean said, finally, glancing around, then back at the glowing candles.

"Shit!" Sam yelled from the kitchen, glass braking.

Krista turned and ran into the room, "If you broke my favorite cup, I swear to God I'll turn you into it!"

Cassie tried to go, really she did, but the elders seemed to have other planes, sending her a vision, complete with pain and brightness.

/It was her and Sam again. With Krista and Dean. They were all looking at two things. They were the same thing; there were just two of them. From the surroundings they were near Dead Fred's grave.

"What the _Fuck_!" Deans said, pointing

"I second that" Krista said raising her hand, looking to be in shock.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, looking at her

"How the _hell_ should I know" She yelled at him, sacred, "I've never seen anything like them before"

Sam and Dean paled considerably, looking at each other, and gripping their guns tighter.

"I have an idea" Krista said,

Dean turned to look at her, "You gunna tell us or make us guess, darlin'?"

"We run" She said, looking at him.

"I'm all for that" Cassie said, grabbing Sam's hand. Krista grabbed Deans, but he pulled away.

"We can't just leave them here, they'll kill someone" he said.

"He's right" Sam said. both of them raised their guns and aimed at the monsters, "Ready, aim, fire" he whispered and the guns went off.

Cassie and Krista exchanged looks, "This is going to end badly"/

Shaking her head, Cassie found herself back at Krista's apartment, staring at a very worried Dean and a slightly worried John.

"What the Hell?" Dean yelled, "Are you alright, Sam!"

"He's super" Krista said, helping him out of the kitchen and on to a chair

"The hell he is, he's bleeding!" Dean was right, Sam was bleeding, his hand was covered.

Cassie ran over and kneeled down in front of him, "Let me see" she said softly.

He uncurled his hand, showing her his mangled palm, Cassie winced "I was holding the glass when I got a vision, I must have crushed it" he said, clenching his teeth.

"Shh" She shushed him, moving her hand over his. His hands were so much bigger that hers, "I'll take care of it, just relax"

Sam did, and her hand glowed the soft white light that represented her power. The gashed closed; any remaining glass was worked out. His hand tingled when she finished and he rubbed it on his jeans.

"Thanks" Sam said, leaning back.

"So. . ." Dean began, dragging all eyes his way, "I'm beginning to rethink this Demon Idea of mine"

Krista's Cell phone went off, she glanced at the ID, it said Halliwell.

* * *

5 reviews! that's all. more to come, I promise. 


	12. In Your Head

Hey!

okay. I am slightly aware that this chapter doesn't accomplish much, but stay with me, everything is important.

* * *

"What the hell Dean" John yelled, glairing at the opposite wall, because it would be impossible to glair at Dean himself. 

Krista glanced at John, then at Cassie. Who sighed and ripped the bottom half of her shirt off, walked over and tied it around John's mouth. Krista nodded.

Her phone started to ring again. The first time she let it go to her voicemail, but she knew her family would think something was wrong if she didn't pick it up this time.

"Hello?" She asked, feigning normality.

"'Fly, it's Chris. Where are you?"

"I'm at the apartment, with Cass. We decided to just hang out and watch movies and stuff. Try to get over, well, you know." She said, glancing at Cassie, and then Dean.

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to make sure you two were ok. I'm sorry this has to be so hard on you two, but I know you'll do what you have to do."

"You're so right." Krista said, technically, telling the truth.

"I know I don't need to ask this, but you haven't been with the Winchester boys since we discovered they were demons, right?"

Krista panicked. "Right. Of course not. I know how dangerous that could be.

"Ok. Just checking. I'll see you later, 'Fly."

"Night Uncle Chris." Krista said, and hung up the phone. "Cass, quick, through a movie in."

Cassie rolled here eyes, but grabbed the nearest DVD she could and stuck it in the machine.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Krista has this thing against lying to the family. She just told my dad we were going to watch movies, so she's putting a movie on, so that technically, she didn't lie to him. And since she definitely had that look on her face that said, 'Oh no! I'm gunna lie know' I know she's already told one lie tonight."

Sam just shook his head.

Suddenly, Dubz orbed into the living room.

"What the . . ." he said, looking from the circle, with Dean, and John bound, to Cassie, at the DVD player, to Krista, who was sitting just outside the circle, next to Sam.

"Dubz . . ." Krista began slowly, as she got up and walked over to him.

"I swear I _just_ heard Uncle Chris tell dad that you said you haven't seen these guys since the 'talk'." He said, looking at her in disbelief.

"I haven't. We just managed to capture them."

"You're such a liar! I'm telling them they're here!" Dubz said as he started to orb away. Krista moved fast, and grabbed his wrist. As soon as they reached the manor, Krista orbed them back. As soon as she solidified, she quickly recited, "_Let this person, quick as a sneeze, stop this snit, and quickly freeze._"

Dubz froze.

"What are we going to do with him?" Krista asked, upset.

"We could kill him . . ." Dean suggested.

Krista looked outraged. Cassie smacked him.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, or we'll gag you too." Cassie added.

"I don't think your shirt could stand it." Dean said, smartly.

Krista glared. Then her eyes widened and she looked at Cassie.

"That's _my_ shirt!" Krista accused.

"You gave it to me! It's not my fault you have such a lousy memory."

Krista stuck her tongue out. "It's not my fault you got attacked by Davas."

Cassie flipped her off.

"So that really happened?" Dean asked.

"No, genius, we made it up." Cassie replied.

Krista rolled her eyed.

"Anyway, just leave Dubz like that, and lets figure this thing out." Cassie said.

"Could I be untied, please?" Dean asked.

"Can we trust you?" Cassie asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you?" Cassie asked, tapping her finger against her chin, "Oh yeah, because you _SHOT AT ME!_" she yelled.

"I thought you were a demon!" He defended.

"Krista, shoot him." Cassie said, seriously.

"Cass . . ."

"All the Halliwells are supposed to think he's a demon, so shoot him. Fair's fair."

"Wait, why do they think _I'm_ a demon?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Because of the way your mother, and his girlfriend died." Krista said. "They're actually convinced all three of you are, since you two were only little when your mom died. Cass and I don't believe it, buts that's probably because you've been so strung up on the whole, 'We're the demons' thing."

"How the hell do you know how they died?" Dean asked.

"Freak accidents are actually quite easy to find information on. My Aunt Melinda managed to get most of the information off line, plus, she works at Stanford, so she was able to dig up a bit more info on you guys there." Cassie informed them.

"Well if that's all they're basing it on, then your whole family is a bunch of demons too! I did a lot of digging on you guys too, and I got at least 50 pages worth of deaths you've been connected too." Dean accused.

"I know! That was an argument I used on them, but you see, when people believe something about a person, it takes a lot to convince them otherwise. You know what I mean?" Krista said, pointedly. Dean looked a little sheepish.

"I never thought _you_ were a demon. Just . . . the rest of your family. Really, only Cassie."

She smacked him again.

"Ow! I'm not entirely convinced your not, either." He said, glaring at her.

"How are we supposed to unbind Dean without unbinding John?" Krista asked.

"We could knock him out." Cassie suggested.

"Do we have a spell for that?" Sam asked, worried

"No, but I could hit him with a frying pan." She replied helpfully.

John began to struggle more after they first mentioned him.

"I'll write a spell." Krista muttered, and grabbed some paper and a pen.

"How long will your brother stay frozen like that?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully until we reverse it, but I'm not too sure. I've never used it before." Krista answered, jotting things down, and then crossing them out. Despite some strange sounding spells, you really needed to word the spells correctly, or there could be dire side effects. Like, in a spell for luck, you need to specify that it's _good_ luck, and exactly who your trying to give it too.

"Then how do you know it will reverse the spell, if you've never used it before?" Dean asked.

"Well there are some pretty generic spells that reverse magic, spells, enchantments, etc. It's not that difficult to reverse something like that. Just change a few words, or whatever, and it's probably not a problem" Krista answered. "I think I've got it."

She looked down at the paper, and read, "_Send him to sleep, till we're ready for his hate, we'll vanquish evil, while here he will wait._"

John slumped over in his bond.

Cassie stood up. "Sam, you might want to get ready to catch your dad, otherwise, he'll just fall over when I break the bond."

Sam got up, and positioned himself next to his father.

"See now, boys, I'm going to alter this spell so it fits our specifics, and doesn't undo one of Krista's other spells. When I say 'bond' the word in the original spell is 'spell'. But since we're witches, we're allowed to change things. _Day to night, night to day, break this bond, cast it away._"

John fell forwards onto Sam, who laid him down inside the protective circle. Dean stepped out of the circle, and stood next to Krista. He looked at her. "Do you really need to do that spell on him again?" he asked.

"Yes. Even though you might have changed your mind about us, he sure as hell hasn't. He's not wandering around _my_ apartment looking for demon-y things."

Krista looked at John. _"Green as grass, green as the oceans curl, light become web, and bind he who'd harm the girl, green is light, green shall it bend, bind this Winchester, and hold till he's safe again."_

"So now, we need to find the people after us." Cassie said.

"Right." Krista replied. She sat down and started writing again.

About a minute later she looked up at Cassie. "I think I have it. Ready?"

"As we'll ever be." She replied. Both guys nodded at Krista.

"Ok. Sam, come here."

Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam walked over to her. Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and pricked his index finger with a pin.

"Ow! What they hell was that for?" he asked.

Krista ignored him. She threw the pin out, and looked at Cassie.

Cassie walked over to her and took the new pin from her cousin. She glared at Krista, but pricked her own finger, winced, and threw the pin away.

"_Prick your finger, it is done. The moon has now eclipsed the sun. Trace those Davas to their maker, Quickly, now, before they take her._"

"That's the best you could do?" Cassie asked incredulously.

Suddenly, she saw a bright light. It was in the form of a rope, that glowed red. It led from her through Krista's apartment door. She looked around at the others. Krista was glaring at her for insulting her spell, but that was it. Dean was trying to figure out if it had worked. Sam was staring down in shock.

Cassie assumed it had worked on the two of them, even though she couldn't see Sam's 'rope'.

"Did it work?" Dean asked.

"Of course it worked!" Krista defended. She looked at Cassie, "Right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how you two are supposed to see it." Cassie said.

"We could use a mind link spell." Krista suggested.

"How?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I could link with Sam, and you could link with Dean."

Both Cassie and Dean looked like they seriously disliked that suggestion.

"Why the hell would you suggest that!" Cassie yelled

"Because if I link with Dean, we'd get nowhere." She said grabbing Sam's hand.

"That's not what I meant" Cassie said, but Krista wasn't paying attention.

"Tell me if this hurts" Krista said, then recited "_Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine, we meld our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts we wish we knew_"

"What the hell do you mean, 'Tell me if this hurts'!" Dean yelled, glaring.

Krista and Sam just stood there, staring at each other. They both blinked, at the same time. Once. Twice. Krista shook her head

"That's just creepy," She said, shaking her head again.

Sam turned to Cassie "Now you have to link with Dean, because we're already linked, so there!" and stuck out his tongue, "Oh, God. I did _not_ just do that"

Cassie stared at him, then at Krista, "I hate you both" and grabbed Dean's hand.

He tried to get away, But Cassie just wouldn't let go, "let go, I don't wanna see the path, really, it's fine"

"Shut up" Cassie said, "_Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine, we meld our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts we wish we knew_"

"Hey, she wasn't kidding" Dean said, after along pause.

"Oh, My, God" Cassie said, "I feel like I need to wash my brain out with soap"

"Oh, like your thoughts are a picnics too" Dean growled, then turned to Krista, "do you know how many people she wished were dead?" Cassie hit him on the head, then turned to get things they might need, and Dean mouthed 'thousands' Krista and Sam, smirked. Cassie hit him when she was done.

"So. . ." Krista said, looking at Sam's string, "tell me about your vision, Cass"

Cassie opened her mouth the explained, but then Dean said, "We were all near Dead Fred's grave, and there were these two. . . things, and we didn't know what they were, so we were going to run, but I stopped us, 'casue I'm cool like that, and we stayed and fought"

"I can't believe you two!" Sam yelled suddenly, glaring at Cassie, "You tried to erase my memory. I thought you said you couldn't do that, or there'd be an earthquake"

"I was only trying to protect you" She said, glancing at Dean, "tell him. . . . and I never actually said that."

"She's right, Sammy" Dean said, "She thought, that if you couldn't remember where the grave was, you couldn't tell anyone about it"

"I wouldn't do that!" Krista yelled suddenly. Then blinked, "I mean, _Sam _wouldn't do that"

"She means if you were tortured" Dean said, "if some demon got it's hand on you, you couldn't tell them the location of the nexus, because you didn't know."

"And that falls under _protection the innocent_" Cassie said, and Dean nodded

"Oh god, did I just agree with you?"

"I'm as shocked as you are" Cassie said, monotone, "Really"

"Can we go now?" Krista asked, "You know, before the strings fade away"

"Can't we orb their" Dean asked, excited

"It's not as fun as it looks" Sam said, "Trust me"

"We don't know where the strings end, we have to walk" Krista said, "And it's not like you couldn't use it" All three of them glared at her, "_What!?_"

* * *

hope you like it. REVIEW! 'looks around' . . . who said that? 


	13. Double Vision

Because I want to put this up, you got a problem?

don't own, don't sue

enjoy, review!

* * *

As it turned out, the strings went in a relatively strait line, and it was early morning before the band caught a break. The strings could go through buildings and busy streets and everything, turning occasionally. Sam seemed to know where he was going, because, well, just because. 

"What time is it" A lethargic Krista asked

"For the last Time, It's 5:30"

"I need coffee" Sam muttered, than glared at Krista, ". . . She needs coffee"

"It's too early for this" Dean agreed, glaring at Cassie, "Lets go to bed"

"As flattered as I am that you'd say that, Krista would kill me", Cassie retorted, "and besides, my life is in the balance. . . I think"

They all groaned, but continued on.

"We have to turn left" Sam said

"No shit, Sherlock" Cassie said, "the rope turns left"

"Don't get mad at me," Krista yelled at her, "I didn't ask to be dragged along"

"You had to come!" Dead yelled, "You were the only other person who was attacked, and making mind links with three people is impossible"

"OH MY GOD" Cassie yelled at them all, "you have to stop that!"

"You were doing it too" Krista muttered, so only Dean could hear

"I head that" Cassie said

"Flippin' spell" Sam mumbled.

And so they travailed in silence, except for when Krista felt chatty, then she, or Sam, and sometimes both, would babble about random stuff. They were so rapped up in their pursuit, they didn't notice people staring at them, but that didn't matter, because they wouldn't have cared anyway, well, Krista would have winked, but back to the story. Walking along a semi-main road, Sam spotted a Starbucks

"Finally" Both he and Krista yelled, and dashed inside

"Three" Dean said,

"Two" Cassie added

"One" they both finished.

Krista and Sam came running back out, "We don't have money"

"Too Bad"

"please!"

"NO"

"We really need to stop that" Krista said, glaring at Sam.

He glared back, Krista made a face, like she would have said something, and then Sam looked shocked. There was a pause, and Krista gasped in shock too.

"I think we're missing something" Dean said to Cassie, as they watched the silent confrontation between Sam and Krista. Cassie nodded.

"Dean-" Cassie started

"Oh, I am not-" he began

"You-"

"I do not"

"Yes-"

"Don't care"

"Then I'll tell-"

"Fine" He growled, and walked into the building.

"Hey!" Cassie yelled after him, angrily, "I am not!"

Few minutes latter he came out with four drinks. He handed one to each of them

"I don't-" Cassie started

"'s hot chocolate" He said, "You know, you should have know that"

"I wasn't paying attention"

"This is _not_ a triple caramel iced latte with whipped cream" Sam yelled at Dean, holding up his cup

"It's a triple _mocha_ iced latte with whipped cream" Krista finished, also holding her cup up.

"Actually" Krista started

"This is pretty good" Sam said

"You guys really need to stop doing that" Cassie said

"You don't see me and her doing it as much as you two" Dean added

"Shut up" Sam and Krista said. They continued to follow the ropes until Dean ran up ahead of them

"You do not" Cassie yelled after him, as they all ran to catch up, "you've never even been here before"

Turning the corner, the all froze. A few meters down the street was the Impala. Parked in front of the Halliwell Manor.

"Oh-" Cassie began

"-Fuck" Dean said

Confusion clouded Cassie's brain, and she suddenly became very suspicions of her herself. Suddenly Krista burst out laughing.

"Told you" Sam said, "I knew it was Mrs. Higgins"

"I Think it's a trap" Cassie said, glaring at him, "I told you it was the Halliwells"

"Hey! What happened to rethinking the Demon theory" Sam yelled

Cassie walked over and started hitting her head on a near by building, "I can't deal with this"

"It can't be that bad" Krista said, cocking her head to the side

"Oh, it is" Dean said, "the only reason I'm not over there is because I'm not a follower"

"He" Cassie said, pointing at Dean, face still connected to the wall, "is _in love _with that car"

"You two are just not compatible" Sam said, "but we can figure that out later, right now we have Demons to find"

"And witches to avoid" Krista added.

As they snuck closer, they noticed that the ropes got brighter. Cassie's rope led to the left of the Halliwell Manor, to Mrs. Higgins house. Krista looked ready to cry

"I was wrong" She whispered, and suddenly Sam burst into tears.

"What do you mean" Cassie asked, " The rope leads to Mrs. Higgins' place"

"No" Sam said, sniffing, "it leads to Ms. Murphy's place"

"What the hell" Cassie said, "_Ms. Murphy_? She's the nice one!"

all the while, Dean had been talking to his car

"I missed you, baby," He cooed, "and we'll never be apart again, and you'll never crash again, because Sam's never driving you again. Isn't that good news"

Cassie rolled her eyes at the words, but she felt the warm feeling of affection rise through her belly. _For the car_. Glancing around, she noticed the rope had disappeared, "what the hell"

Her statement was followed seconds later by Sam.

"Rope's gone" Krista stated

"Really?" Cassie said, sarcastically, "I would never have guessed"

Krista crept closer to Cassie, then whispered, "do you think anyone's home?"

"It's 6 o'clock in the morning, if they are I doubt their up"

"Oh, I should _so_ be asleep" Dean groaned, leaning against the car.

Just about then, Ms. Murphy came out of her house, in her bathrobe, and put down a saucer of milk. All four of the Adults in the street froze.

"Why, hello" She began, smiling, her smile faulted as she saw Cassie, but she recovered, "girls, who are your friends?"  
"Just friends" Krista said, jumping on Sam's back and wrapping her hand around his mouth, he grunted.

Dean snorted, then blushed slightly and looked at Cassie, raising an eyebrow, she glared at him.

"Well, don't make too much noise" She said, and went inside

"Well" Dean drawled, "She was less that happy to see you, Sunshine" he pointed to Cassie.

"Call me that again and I'll cut off your dick" She said sweetly, Dean paled and turned around.

Krista hit her, "Don't kid about such important things"

"Oh, God!" Sam groaned, smacking his head, "that was an image I did _not _need to see"

"She wasn't kidding" Dean said, still not facing Cassie.

She smirked, "Okay, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, Banishing the nexus is out of the question, another will pop up and we'd have to find it" Dean assessed, turning around, "I say we wait"

"OH, MY GOD!" Krista groaned in pain, clutching her head. Sam also let out a painful noise, but his was quieter.

Dean's was along the same lines of Krista's, a loud groan and some loud hissing noises, Cassie's was exactly like Sam's. They were all having a vision.

"It couldn't be _that_ bad" Krista said, looking at Dean, who was just glaring at Cassie. They were in Krista's Apartment, in her kitchen to be exact.

"It probably could" She said, staring back at Dean.

"Dean, your going to pop a blood vessel" Sam said, he came up and grabbed Cass's hand, "She didn't mean it"

"The hell she didn't, she didn't think"

"You really need to calm down" Krista tried

"Oh, don't you tell me to calm down!" Dean yelled, shoving his finger in her face.

Krista got all red faced and bit Dean's finger.

"OW!" He yelled, shaking his hand, "what the hell?"

"Don't point at me!"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, "Dean, we all know it was the only way, and she did save your life"

"Also" Krista said, way to happy, "You shot at her. You should be grateful"

"Yeah!" Cassie yelled, as if suddenly remembering, "Your worse than Adam!"

"Who's Adam?" Sam demanded, gripping her hand tighter.

"Stop it," Dean muttered, "He was her Charge, and he shot at her twice. And I am not, that was an accident"

"Krista Lee Halliwell! Cassandra Elizabeth Halliwell!" Two very loud, very pissed off voices said from behind them

"Oh shit" All four of them said, none turned around.

More lights and pain, and the vision was over. Sam and Cassie recovered first, having been used to the feeling.

"At least theirs no glass this time" He said, blushing a little.

"Is it like that all the time?" Dean demanded, on the ground

"I've had enough" Krista said, also on the ground, "no more, no more. I refuse"

"It's always like that, but you get used to it" Cassie said, helping him up.

"I don't wanna get used to it" Krista complained, not moving.

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced around, "we should move"

Krista finally stood, leaning against the Impala, "Mrs. Higgins wants you dead" She said, sing-song, pointing at her cousin.

Cassie ignored her, being occupied by a silent conversation, no, argument, with Dean. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. Cassie let out an angry puff of air, then raised an eye brow and smirked. Dean turned green.

"Oh, god!' He said, turning so that he was back to facing away from the house, "that was an image of Sam I did _not_ want to see!"

Dean shook his head, then walked over to the trunk and opened it, taking out two 9mms, then shaking his head again

"We really should move" Sam pressed, grabbing Cassie's arm with one hand and dragging her after him down the street, while he took one of Deans guns with the other on his way past.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean said, following.

"We've just had another vision before the first one we had today come true, and that's never happened."

"So what's it mean" Dean asked.

"It means that one is about to come true, and if we're not were we're supposed to be, the universe will implode" Cassie said, letting herself be dragged.

"Really?" Dean asked, stopping for a moment.

"Your in _my_ head, you tell me"

Krista stared after the three of them, still leaning on the car. She couldn't believe they had forgotten her, after she had nearly fainted and had the first vision of her life, and they just walk away! She orbed in fount of the group and glared at Dean

"You _Left_ me!"

"you didn't exactly ask for help" He said, " and besides, me and Sam have them all the time, you trying to say your weaker that us?"

Krista stared at him, then turned at glare at Cassie, "I am not weaker that you!"

"I never thought that" She growled, turning to Dean, "he made it up"

"Prove it!" Krista said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, we so do not have time for this" Sam groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How the hell am I going to prove that to you, you numbskull?" Cassie yelled at her.

"You've got two brains, you think of something" Krista pointed out, as her hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Deans' jacket.

"You have no idea" Cassie muttered.

Sam grabbed Krista's Arm and closed his eyes, concentrating ton the location of the first vision, Fred's Grave

"What the hell?" She demanded, felling the slow tingling sensation of her powers.

"Sam wha-?" Dean was cut off as they all turned into the little blue lights that people turned into when the orbed and rocketed across the sky.

From inside the houses of Mrs. Higgins and Ms. Murphy, cackling could be heard, along with some muttering, cursing, coughing and then a poof, and silence.

All four of them landed on the grass. In the middle of know where.

"I did it" Krista jumped up and shouted, then turned to glare at Sam, who sat very still on the grass, looking just as green. Dean gagged twice, and Cassie threw up.

"Where are we?" She croaked after, and smacked Dean, who had been grinning, on the back of the head

"Dead Fred's grave" Krista said.

The other three got to their feet and observe their surroundings. Lots of grass, open space, and sky, Oh, and some big, scaly humanoid monsters.

"What the _Fuck_!" Deans said, pointing.

"I second that" Krista said raising her hand, after getting over Sam's emotional outburst, she seemed to be in shock, she wasn't used to people using her powers.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, looking at Cassie

"How the _hell_ should I know" She yelled at him, sacred, "I've never seen anything like them before, except in the vision"

Sam and Dean paled considerably, looking at each other, and gripping their guns tighter.

"I have an idea" Krista said,

Dean turned to look at her, "You gunna tell us or make us guess, darlin'?"

"We run" She said, looking at him.

"I'm all for that" Cassie said, grabbing Sam's hand. Krista grabbed Deans, but he pulled away.

"We can't just leave them here, they'll kill someone" he said.

"He's right" Sam said. Both of them raised their handguns and aimed at the monsters, "Ready, aim, fire" he whispered and the guns went off.

Cassie and Krista exchanged looks, "This is going to end badly"

* * *

5 people. 

small quiz for shamless promoting.

Like Supernatural? watch The Covenant!

do you watch SN for the plot? ie

"Can you believe that Jo?"

"Ya, I know, her char is a great foil to Dean"

"dude? foil?"

do you watch for the boys?(and who can blame you?) ie

"what did you think of last nights episode?"

"Wet Sam is my favorite Sam" drool (Drool!!)

"waves hand hello?"

or do you watch for both? any way you drop the egg, you should watch The Covenant.

* * *


	14. Gunning It

The monsters reeled as the rod iron rounds pierced their skin, but screamed in rage and crossed the clearing to launch themselves at the group. Sam grabbed Krista and ran left, as Dean and Cassie both ran right. The taller, gray Mr. Scaly went left, and barely touched the ground before changing directions to go after a Sam and Kris. The one on the Right, wider, and slightly blue stopped a few feet in front of Dean and Cass, watching them.

"Shit!" Sam yelled, trying to dodge the speeding monster, but falling miserably. Mr. Gray brought his claws down across his chest, or he tried to.

"Knife!" Krista shouted, the moment the monster had gone after them. When its attention was on Sam, She jumped on it's back and began stabbing it in random places. It reared back, and brought it's claws to try and get her off. She orbed next to Sam once the claws moved, and Mr. Gray only succeeded in gouging himself.

"Sam!" Both Dean and Cassie yelled when they saw him fall.

"Screw this" Dean said, and shot at Mr. Blue Scaly until he rain out of bullets, then he threw the gun at it. It hit, and bounced off the monsters head.

"Good one, genius, now what?" Cassie said, watching as her cousin faced off with Mr. Gray Scaly with her best Kitchen knife.

"_I've_ got no idea!" He yelled at her, "SAM!"

Sam glanced up, just in time to evade the monsters claws. It seems that the monsters want him and Krista dead first, and they didn't want Dean and Cassie helping. Raising his gun he shot off some of it's fingers, then through the gun away, sighing in relief when the digits didn't grow back.

"Knife!" Krista yelled again, she had thrown the knife at Mr. Gray-Scaly, and as the knife turned into the blue lights, she moved her hand and directed it towards the remaining fingers of the monster. _Why the flip isn't it going after them?_ She thought, as she attempted to repeat the action, but Mr. GS was smarter than he looked, _has to be_, because he was moving. So instead of aiming for his fingers, she went for the shins

_That's what I wanted to know_ Sam thought, then looking for a weapon.

_No time to think_ Krista thought, throwing the knife again, _we really need to rap this up_

Mr. Blue Scaly must have gotten board, because one minute, Cassie's watching on, trying to find a way to help, the next minute, Dean's throwing her on the ground and a blue blur ran over them.

"Ow! If you wanted to be top, all you had to do is ask" She wheezed, looking up at Dean, who was in fact, on top of her, "now get off, I can't breath"

"You have to be more careful" Dean said, rolling off her, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the monster, hard, but missed, because he wasn't there anymore.

"I didn't know you cared" She said, standing up, "Katana!"

"You need to work on your pet names, pistol, but I'm flattered" Dean said, watching the blade materialize.

Holding the Japanese sword with trained readiness, Cassie watched for the blur that would indicate Mr. Blue Scaly was coming back.

"Krista!" She yelled, "You okay?"

"Don't talk to me!" Sam called to her, "Busy"

Krista was busy, Mr. Gray Scaly was taking to well to being stabbed, and had grabbed her knife.

"Oh, no you didn't" She growled, "that is my _best_ knife, and you are _not_ ruining it on me!" the creature didn't seem to listen, and launched it at her, lightning fast, hitting her in the right shoulder and sank hilt deep into her, coming out the other side. Needless to say she screamed.

Sam did too. Mr. Gray scaly, obviously pleased with himself, turned to face Dean who had gone white with shock and red with rage. This would, of source, make him pink, but Dean Winchester has nothing to do with the color pink, _ever_, so he was a white and red.

With Mr. Gray Scaly to one side, and Mr. Blue Scaly to the other, Cassie and Dean could have said very decisively that they were trapped. But trapped wasn't a word Cassie was particularly fond of, so she would never admit to being so, and Dean, never to be upstaged, wouldn't either.

"What do we do now?" He whispered, staring at the rather scary, really scaly monsters.

"Everyone seriously has to stop asking me that question" Cassie retorted, shifting her grip on the sword, "We need to get to Krista, Oh, my God"

The monsters had begun to shift, shin bubbling, bursting and oozing off, to reveille other skin, human looking skin, underneath.

"Hey! Look, someone that isn't what we were looking at"

"Now is _so _not the time"

"You could have come up with a better explanation"

"I was eight"

"When we get out of this" Dean paused, beginning to recognize a face in the mess of flesh, "we're going to talk about those visions"

"Hold your breath" Cassie snapped, "Ms. Murphy, you shouldn't try to kill people, it's proven to shorten your lifespan"

She was indeed looking at Ms. Murphy, and Dean found himself staring at Mrs. Higgins.

"You know," he began, still whispering, "It figures you'd have weird neighbors"

The older women walked closer to Cassie and Dean, until they backed up into each other. Instead of doing the cliché turning thing, they just kept pushing back into each other, going no where.

"Listen, girl" Mrs. Higgins, AKA Mr. Gray-Scaly, began, "We won't hurt the boy here, if you tell us where Nexus is"

While this was happening, Sam crawled over to where Krista lay, and slumped over her, careful of her shoulder.

"Can you move" He whispered, very quietly, throwing a quick glance at the others.

"No" She choked out, "Where's my dad?"

"I don't know, maybe they're interfering with whatever you do to call him"

"figures" Her breath came in short rasps, and she was clutching the hilt of the knife with white knuckles.

"Easy," Sam moved his hand slowly over the one on the knife, "Breath easy"

"Did you just call me Girl!" Dean shouted, outraged.

"She was talking to the Halliwell, human" Ms. Murphy, AKA Mr. Blue-Scaly snapped.

"Yeah, Paul," Cassie whispered to Dean.

"Stop it with the names, please" He whispered back.

"You just stabbed my cousin" Cassie said out loud, "I'm not going to help you"

_We seriously need a plan!_ she thought as loud as she could.

Dean cluched his head and staggered, _OW! What the hell, if your with them, I swear-_

_Shut up about that right now, we need a plan, or Krista's going to die, and if that happens, Sam might too._

_What? Umm . . . move them?_

Cassie focused on Ms. Murphy, then the trees some yards behind her, and she went flying. She turned and did the same thing to Mrs. Higgins. Then she ran over to the pile that was Sam and Krista, while Dean went for his gun, of all things.

Reaching them, she crouched down, looking from the pale, strained face of Sam, to the equally pale and staruned face of Krista.

"Hey" She said softly, easing their hands away from the knife, "let me see"

"um, Cass?" Dean said from somewhere above them, "there back"

Cassie cursed and stood, seeing that their adversaries where indeed back, and somewhat pissed. Before she could react, Ms. Murphy blured over and grabbed her, then blured back.

"No!" Dean yelled, raising the gun.

_Strange_ Cassie thought, _they went after Kris and Sam first, and then suddenly they keep their distance from them. Why?_

"A gun? They don't work against us" the monster holding Cassie said, holding a hand over her mouth as Cassie kicked and wiggled to get out. Cassie bit her, but the hand didn't move.

"Ya, well, tell that to your friend, she don't have most of her fingers because of a gun, you freak" Dean retorted.

Cassie's eyes widened when she caught what he was planning, and she could have shook her head, but she couldn't.

The gun went off three times, hitting Ms. Murphy in the head twice, about half a foot away from Cassie's head, and in the shoulder, grazing Cassie's left hand.

_I am so going to kill you_ She thought venomously to him. The bullets made the thing let her go, though, and Cassie grabbed it's hand, and the other things hand, and Orbed away.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled when she disappeared. He turned in circles, "Why didn't I know she was going to do that!"

Rolling his eyes and dropping down onto his knees next to Krista and Sam, He started to panic.

"shit , shit, shit" He whispered, "Try not to move, you've lost a lot of blood"

"Thanks for that" Krista said slowly, "It don't hurt"

"m' tierd" Sam agreed, falling down softly next to her.

"No, no, no. No sleeping" Dean said, shaking Sam. _God damn it, Cassie, Get back here! _He thought as hard as he could.

"dude, " Sam sounded drugged, "you look constipated"

"oh, ha, ha" Dean snapped at him and Krista, who was laughing quietly, but that turned quickly into a choked moan of pain.

_Busy_ Was Dean's reply, and he felt something like a slamming door in his head. Growling, he examined Sam, but only found the gashes that still bleed sluggishly. The he turned his attention to Krista. Steeling himself, he sat her up, very slowly, clenching his jaw every time she let out any sign of pain.

"you" She started, breathless, "you gunna take it out?"

"Can't" He said, "I can't. I don't know if it hit an artery, or something. Moving it could do more harm than good"

The knife had obviously been very sharp, and the six inch blade left a lot of damage in her shoulder when it went through. He checked her over thoroughly, ignoring any remarks Sam muttered because Krista was to out of it to actually say.

When he was done, Cassie was still not there, and Sam had stopped talking. Dan kicked him lightly, and when he rolled over to glarer, Dean said "Talk to me, both of you. It's to quite"

Krista smirked, leaning her uninjured shoulder against Dean, "Sam likes Cassie"

"No dating Devil women" Dan said very quickly, pointing at Sam, "you remember Meg"

"She was blond" Sam said Floaty like, "Every girl you guys ever had a problem with was blond, you notice that? You mother, Sam's girlfriend, Meg, Jo"

"what's you point?" Dean asked, looking from Kisra to Sam, then back to Krista.

"Cassie's no blond" Sam smirked, the started laughing. Dean rolled hi eyes.

Cassie orbed back a few seconds after Sam's evaluation, but her was still laughing.

"Why is he like that? Where did you go? How come I didn't know you where going to do that?" Dean demanded, softly.

"later" Was his curt reply. Cassie crouched down in front of Krista, grabbed the knife and pulled it out swiftly. Both Krista and Sam let out a pained gasp. Krista tried to curl into her shoulder, but Dean didn't let her, holding her still. Cassie held her glowing hand over the gaping wound, and it slowly healed, bathed in the soft white glow of her power. When she was done, she crawled over to Sam and healed him.

"Sam was affected the way he was because Krista drew strength from him, to keep her conscious" Cassie told Dean after she finished, out of breath

"Why would she do that?" He demanded

"She didn't mean to, it's an automatic response in a fight of fight situation, stay awake. So he was somewhat unconscious, like the way drunks get when they've had eight to many."

"Oh" Dean said, some what relieved, "Where did you go?"

"I orbed the baddies into the underworld, so the _really_ bad baddies could eat them"

". . . What?"

"In the Underworld, there are some demons who eat others, so that's where I put them."

"Why didn't I know you were going to do that?" Dean demanded, visibly disturbed by the fact that Cassie had gone into the _Underworld_, "why I know you _could_ do that?"

"A. because I didn't know where I was going when I orbed them, I thought about mid-orb, and B. because _I_ didn't know I could do that" Cassie replied, helping Sam sit up.

Krista had woken up as well, but snuggled deeper into Dean, trying to fuse herself to him with their body heat. The dirty thoughts running through her head made Sam blush.

"You didn't. . ." He trilled of and threw his hands in the air, then settled them around Krista.

"let's go home" She muttered into his shirt.

"yeah" Sam said, grabbing Cassie's hand and Dean's shoulder. The orbed to Krista's apartment, complet with Frozen Dubz and sleeping John Winchester.

After he was sure Krista and Sam where both alight, Dean grabbed both of Cassie's and shook her, hard, then let go

"You are such an Idiot!" He yelled. "I can't believe you did that! You don't go into the Underworld by yourself, it has to be dangerous," he paused, "is that why it took so long for you to get back?!"

"maybe" Cassie said, blushing slightly.

"It couldn't be _that_ bad" Krista said, looking at Dean, who was now glaring at Cassie.

"It probably could" She said, staring back at Dean.

"Dean, your going to pop a blood vessel" Sam said, he came up and grabbed Cass's hand, "She didn't mean it"

"The hell she didn't, she didn't think"

"You really need to calm down" Krista tried

"Oh, don't you tell me to calm down!" Dean yelled, shoving his finger in her face.

Krista got all red faced and bit Dean's finger.

"OW!" He yelled, shaking his hand, "what the hell?"

"Don't point at me!"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, "Dean, we all know it was the only way, and she did save your life"

"Also" Krista said, way to happy, "You shot at her. You should be grateful"

"Yeah!" Cassie yelled, as if suddenly remembering, "Your worse than Adam!"

"Who's Adam?" Sam demanded, gripping her hand tighter.

"Stop it," Dean muttered, "He was her Charge, and he shot at her twice. And I am not, that was an accident"

"Krista Lee Halliwell! Cassandra Elizabeth Halliwell!" Two very loud, very pissed off voices said from behind them

"Oh shit" All four of them said, none turned around.


	15. For The Record

Don't own, Don't sue

enjoy, review

* * *

"Daddy" Krista, the first to turn around, forced out through a painful smiles and with a sickly sweet voice, like her shirt wasn't covered in her blood, "what are you doing here?" 

"Get away from them" Wyatt demanded, holding his hand over John, "and unfreeze my son, or he dies"

"Dude," Cassie said, "If you still think we're demons, he's going to die anyway"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, taking a step towards her, "We don't think you demons"

"You think _we're_ Demons" Dean clarified, pointing to Sam and himself, "We're still getting used to it"

"Getting used to what?" Wyatt looked from Dean to his niece, "What did you do to her?"

"What did _I_ do to _HER_?!" Dean was outraged, "try the other way around, she cast a spell, and now I know everything she does"

"Krista" Her father said, turning to stare at her, "you specifically said you were not with them"

"We had to" Krista rushed out, "we needed to find the things that were trying to kill Cass, and we did, then I got stabbed and Cass orbed them to the Underworld and," she took a breath, "everything's fine now"

"What!" Wyatt yelled

"What!" Chri echoed seconds later

"You got stabbed" Wyatt nearly hollered, giving up his threat to John infavor of being pissed at his only daughter, "Why didn't you call me! Why didn't I know!"

"You went into the Underworld!" Chris yelled at the same time, "What were you thinking-"

"trust me" Dean interrupted, "she wasn't"

"-And you went alone! You know how you are with magic, you could have been killed, or worse!"

"Shut Up!" Cassie screamed, "I _SO_ do not need this right now" She took several deep breathes, trying to collect herself.

"I died today, then was forced to walk around the entire city, after I priked my finger," Dean rambled, "Then I puked because Dean can't handle orbing well, and had to fight Ms. Murphy and Mrs. Higgins, whent into the underworld, by myself, as people have pointed out, and back, heal Sam and Krista, and then come here to face you!"

"Oh!" Cassie said, softly, "umm. . . "

"Ya, ya, I get it, you apologize" Dean muttered, "we really need to stop that"

"It only seems to happen when we're emotionally states, or distracted" Cassie said to Dean, ignoring the confused looks from her relatives.

"Explain Sam and Krista then" Dean challenged

"Krista is always in emotional states, and always distracted" Cass explained, smirking, "And Sam's too weak to keep her out"

"I am not" He said, squeezing her hand hard, "She's just. . ."

"Ya, that's what I thought"

"Hello!" Wyatt yelled, "What the hell?"

"Listen to me" Krista said slowly, drawing the attention of both enraged parents to her, "oh, heh, umm, The Winchesters are _not_ demons, their Hunters, like mom said. Does Mom know that you didn't believe her?"

"You mother hasn't been home for three days, and she _said_ could"

"Have you forgotten they're our changes?" Cassie interjected

"You don't know that!" Chris yelled desperate almost.

"Oh, we definitely know" Sam said, "we just don't know who's who's charge"

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"_let these parents, quick as a sneeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze"_ Krista muttered quickly, and Chris and Wyatt froze. Everyone still mobile let out a sigh of relief.

"Cass, we need a memory spell" Krista said, staring at the three parents, "or a time reversing spell"

"Second options out" She replied, leaning back on Sam, "only Tempest can reveres time, and we wouldn't know the guys, and everything would happen the same"

"So, memory spell" Dean said walking over and sitting down. He leaned back and put a hand over his eyes, " do we have one that actually works?"

"Memory spells leave gaps" Sam said, sitting down as well, pulling Cass down with him, "dad would know"

Krista plopped herself down on Dean's lap, "Why was Daddy Winchester here anyway?"

"We were late meeting him" Dean sighed, "he wanted to know what went wrong"

"They couldn't find out where Fred was buried" Cassie added, "You can't find that out anywhere, I made sure"

"why would you do that" Sam asked, "oh, so no one knew where the nexus was"

"very good" Krista said, reclining on Dean, "Now we just need to _fix this_"

"I bet this is a funny site" Cassie said absently, "Us lying on top of them, both of us facing the ceiling-"

"And there isn't even a mirror" Krista added, then they all looked at her, "What?"

"I don't want to know" Cass muttered.

"I didn't either" Sam added, shaking his head, "now we seriously need to figure out how to fix this"

The four of them sat like that, pondering this problem, and for some reason the number 42 kept coming up, but when asked about it, Cass and Kris just denied it and giggled. Buy the time they stopped pondering even Dean was giggling.

"Oh, god, I never giggle" he said between smallish, silly, manly chuckles.

"How about you make up a spell?" Sam offered

"What happens if the get it wrong?" Dean asked, "There might not be a way to revere it"

"How about 'We Halliwells of blood and soul, into their memory create a hole, and fill it with the usual things, but replenish if devastation this spell brings'?" Cassie offered after a pause.

"It sound funny" Kris said, "how about 'Halliwell and Winchester, comrades in Arms, our fight against evil has raised some alarms, our parents divided on who's the enemy, take their memories until it's how it should be"

"Nope" Dean said, "There's still a possible hole. I liked the fact that you added our last name, though" Krista smiled at him.

"Mortal prejudges keeps them bound, fear so strong it's unsound, fill their mind with a pleasant haze, and make it so they seemed to have lazed"

"Nope, dad doesn't take days off" Sam leaned father back, closing his eyes

"Fear for child makes them blind, but now they can't be reasoned with, fill their memories with what they're seasoned with, until they accept the truth in kind"

"We who fight evil make a plea, to help those who can't truth see, here we join forces to see them through, to help erase what we know to be untrue, they'll break us up with out permission, holes in memory raise no suspicion"

"I don't like the middle part" Dean said, and Cassie glared at him.

"It can't have anything do with Parents," Sam said, "Your entire family thinks we're demons"

"I don't think this memory spell thing is a good idea" Dean said, "Messing with people's heads is bound to backfire"

"Yeah" Krista said, sounding defeated, "we'd have to erase the entire families memory of both the Winchesters and Ms. Murphy and Mrs. Higgins"

"Oh, god, you going to want a sit down, aren't you?" Cassie groaned, "those are never good"

"Not a complete sit down, just the Winchesters, and the Halliwells" Krista explained.

"That _is_ a complete sit down!" Cassie yelled at her, standing up.

"How about just your grandparents and us" Sam offered, "everyone listens to them, right"

"I should have thought of that" Krista said, "I did think of that, stop stealing my thoughts, you thief"

"_I_ thought of that, you moron, not you" He retorted

"Did you just call me a _moron_?" Krista yelled, "How dare you!"

Dean rapped his arms around her, "Calm down, he's just a jerk"

"Damn right he is" She muttered.

Cassie paced the room, carefully avoiding frozen and sleeping people, "but I don't want a sit down" she muttered under her breath, "We'd have to wake up John. He hates me"

"He does not" Dean called over to her, "He just . . . thinks you interesting"

"He hates you" Krista agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

Sam stood up and stood in the way of Cassie's carefully mapped pacing path, "We have to do this"

"I hate it when you do that understanding, emotional voice" Cassie informed him, "I hate it"

"You'll get over it" Krista said, suddenly way to cheerful. She, got up and walked over to here John was sleeping and recited, "_Guiding spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be_"

He awoke with a snort.

"That's no "Night Be for Christmas" wake up" Cassie said, giggling,

Dean, who had stood as well, hit her, "you're an idiot"

"Love you to"

"Don't let Krista hear you say that, she might kill you" Dean said, "'side's your not my type"

"Ya, I know" Cassie made a face, sticking out her tongue, "trust me"

"What the hell" John said, realizing something's, A. he was awake, B. he wasn't bound, C. there where more people in this room than he remembered.

"Universal reversal spell" Krista said, when Sam gave her an odd look, "undid everything"

"That's handy"

"Not really" Cassie said, walking over to where Krista was, "grab him, lets' go"

"Why do _I_ have to grab him, you grab him"

"Shut up, Sam, grab him" Dean ordered, grabbing Krista, "we're out of here" and they left.

"If we don't make it" Cassie told Sam, after he had taken hold of his father and Cass had grabbed his hand, "I'm blaming them" She closed her eyes and the orbed away.

They arrived just outside of the Halliwell manor, where both Sam and John decided to throw-up.

"That's just great" Cassie said, looking away, "we're never going to grow anything, ever again"

"You should have seen Dean" Krista said from the stoop, "He was really gross"

"Eat me" He croaked, sitting by her feet.

"So, ready?"

"Just one thing" Sam asked, when he was finished, "How are we going to keep dad in line?"

"Million dollar question" Cassie said, looking at Kris, "how are we planning on doing that"

"Hadn't crossed my mind" She said, "but we could . . ."

"Tie him to a chair and gag him" Dean offered suddenly, way to cheerful about the prospect to actually be from him, "I always wanted to do that to him"

"Your Kinky, Cass" Krista informed her, taking a cloth gag out of one of her pockets.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't carry around gags" She retorted, summoning some rope.

They made short work of the slightly disoriented Winchester, and dragged him into the house.

"this is going to be interesting" Dean said, following

"Hell Ya" Sam agreed.

"What the Hell!" Luke yelled when he was his cousins, their captive and the Winchesters walk into the manor.

"Shut up" Cassie said, "Grams! Gramps!"

"In the Kitchen Dear!" Was her reply. The group made their way to the kitchen, along with Luke and Shayla.

"Tell me what is going on!" Luke yelled again, "I demanded to know"

"Luke, honey" Grams said, "Stop yelling"

"yes Grams" He said quickly.

Piper was by the stove, baking, it seemed, and Leo was at the table, helping, they were both covered in flower.

"We need to talk" Krista said, very politely, "Please; can you come with us into the dinning room?"

"Of course" Leo said, "You go sit down, we'll be in, in a minute"

entering the room, the all took seats. Cassie and Krista sat at the end of the table, facing each other, Sam next to Cassie, and Dean next to Krista. John was at the very end of the table, tied to the chair and gagged. Luke and Shayla were at the head of the table, facing each other, so that the only two places were at the very head of the table, where Leo and Piper sit. They came in a few minutes after everyone was comfortable, well almost everyone, and took a seat.

"Now, Girls" Piper begin, "It this about the Demon thing?"

"Because your Great-Aunt Phoebe tried going with a Demon, and that didn't work" Leo added.

"They're _not _Demons" Cassie said in a very controlled voice, Dean clenched his jaw, to keep it shut, because he feels like bursting out in cruses he didn't know he knew.

"They're Hunters" Krista added, "They drive around the country, hunting things that go bump in the night"

"Hmm" Grams said, "Wyatt was so convinced, he's usually never wrong"

"When your not so sure you trust a person who never gave you a reason not to trust them, you start wishing they would do something really, really wrong, just so you could be right" Krista recited.

Everyone looked at her, "How did you know that?" Shayla finally demanded, "Your not that smart"

"That was really deep, Sam" Cassie said, bumping his shoulder.

"Yeah, read it somewhere once" He smiled.

"Oh, god, stop flirting when we can know what your thinking" Dean groaned, running his hand through his short hair, "He's my brother"

"you did a freaking _mind link_ spell!" Luke yelled, jumping up, "Are you all insane?"

"Getting there" Dean muttered, glaring at Cass, "your cousin isn't exactly lucid"

"Ya, well neither are you" She shot back, the paused, "And you didn't even know what lucid meant before the spell"

"Did too" He shot back, sticking out his tongue, and Sam groaned.

"Kris, can you please keep your thoughts PG?"

"you first"

"Excuse me!" Luke shouted, having sat down again, "Can we focused please!"

"I don't think the girls would be stupid enough to do a mind like spell with Demons" Grams said to Leo, "They know better"

"Yes they do" he said, the glanced at the tied up Winchester, "'Fly, who's this?"

"Oh, I forget" Krista said, un-gagging him, "this is John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father, he thinks we're all demons"

"You _are_! Your connected to hundreds of mysterious deaths, everyone in your family is"

"Oh, those?' Piper waved a hand, "We vanquish Demons, sometimes not before the police get involved, so they covered for us"

"No one paid attention to them, not as much as you did, though" Leo said.

"I say we kill them" Luke nodded, glairing at the boys.

"No, you can't" Leo said, then turned to Piper, "Firefly won't let you"

"Like she could stop me" He smirked, "I'm better with my magic than she is"

"What was that!?" Cassie, and Dean jumped up, her power practically radiating off of her, "Say that to my face, you cockroach, and see what happens!"

Luke paled slightly, staring at the both of them, ". . . what?"

"I can kick you ass" Cass continued, by herself, "you can't move things, I can. Lets' go. Right now"

"Settle down" Piper said, and they both sat, "See, Luke? Prues' powers were amplified by emotion, and since Cass is connected to the older brother, she's got more emotion to amp up her power"

"oh" he said meekly, grabbing Shayla's hand and Squeezing tightly

John was staring at Cass, wide eyed, "Now listen" Leo said to everyone, "The Halliwells are not Demons, we are good witched, protectors of the innocent, and normally it is in our nature to be optimistic. For centuries the Halliwells have fought evil, stopped many attempts at the Apocalypse and kept mankind safe"

"we haven't been doing it for centuries" Dean said after Leo finished, "But we do our best to hunt and kill any evil son of a bitch that threatens innocent, or mostly innocent people"

"But we've never stop an Apocalypse" Sam added. Everyone looked at John, whop glared.

"I'm not sure"

"Demons don't bleed" Krista added, suddenly, "we could cut them"

"Nope" Cass shook her head, "the demons they fight posses people, and the bodies still bleed"

"Kiten didn't hiss at them" Kris offered.

"Ya, she didn't" Dean said, "Animals are more sensitive to the supernatural"

"'specially Kiten" Cass added, nodding, "and we could always have you boys open the trunk, or walk through a demon trap"

"We'll do that" John said, "but I'll draw the trap. Untie me"

"demanding little bugger, ain't 'e?"


	16. Tearful Goodbyes

don't own don't sue.

enjoy, review

this is the end. who knew?

* * *

"I still don't like you" John called from the Impala's back seat.

Sam, Cass, Kris and Dean were outside the manor, some yards away from the cars.

"He's going to be a perfect in law" Krista mused, "I dread our next meeting and he hasn't even left yet"

"And our not married to him yet" Cass hit her.

Dean and Sam smirked a little, "umm, listen-"

"Dean come with me" Krista said, grabbing his hand and orbing off.

"oh god" Cassie croaked, turning greenish, "I'm-"

"I got you" Sam said quickly, holding out a random bucket, "here"

(With Krista and Dean)

"How come you only got sick once?" Krista asked sitting down under a weeping willow that overlooked a lake.

"No clue" Dead answered, sitting down next to her, he opened his mouth to say something, but Kris interrupted.

"I wanna go with you"

"No"

"Why not? I can take care of myself" She glared at him, "and I can heal"

"Listen, sweetheart, I know you can, but you can get caught and used against us"

"I can orb, if you haven't noticed"

"I'm talking about being turned into a vamp, or being possessed, you can't orb away from those things" He ran a hand down her hair, "I can't risk you getting hurt"

"That's not going to happen" She procisted, leaning into his hand when it cupped her cheek, "It's not"

"You can't know that" He whispered, leaning in, "and I'd sleep better if you were safe"

Krista's eyes fluttered closed, "I don't wanna sleep"

Their lips connected, soft at first. A gentle touch. The pulled back and did the cliché looking thing, then killed again, rougher, more demanding, Dean's tongue come out and ran across Kris' bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted with a sigh and the kiss deepened, turning into teeth and tongue and heat. Dean pushed Krista down and eased himself on top of her.

(With Cassie and Sam)

"Their-" Sam begin, blushing so red he resembled a tomato

"yep" Cassie said, not so red. She glanced over at Sam and giggled.

"what?" He demanded, sitting down on the sidewalk.

"You look like a crayon" She laughed, sitting down next to him.

They sat like that for a while, shoulders and thighs touching, then Cass leaned her head on Sam's shoulder.

"No goodbye sex?" She asked, innocently.

If it was possible, Sam got redder, "Cass, I-"

"I was kidding" She muttered, half-heartedly, "I'm going to miss you"

"Ya, me too" Sam said, putting an arm around her shoulder, "The park was fun, though"

"Ah, the park, good times" She sighed, "when they get back, I'm so going to hurt them"

"Same here"

It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them thinking.

"Nothing gold can stay" Sam said suddenly, "don't you hate that"

"What" Cass asked, laughing, "Random much?"

"we were a good team, golden, almost" he clarified, "and Frost was right, 'Nothing gold can stay'"

"Natures first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold, her early leaf's a flower, but only so an hour, Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day, Nothing gold can stay" Cassie recited, "you such a geek"

"No, it's a perfectly legitimate connotation" Sam justified, "you wound me with your sarcasm"

Cass shook her head, "You should be happy I knew the poem, it makes you less of a geek"

"I am not a geek" Sam muttered

"if it helps you're a cute geek" Cassie said.

Sam kissed her forehead, and was leaning in, to actually kiss her.

"Hey! Keep it G" Krista yelled at them. The adults on the ground looked up at the adults standing up.

"Dude" Cass said, standing up, "you look-"

"Shut up" She interrupted, smoothing down her hair.

Dean kissed her forehead, and walked to his car, "goodbye"

Krista sighed and sat down, staring at a reather intresting loking crack in the cement..

Sam leaned down and kissed Cassie, full on the lips, compete with tongue, teeth and heat. He pulled her against him and rapped her arms around her, possessively. When they finally came up for air, Dean was glairing at them, tapping his foot.

"Let's go!" he hollered, walked around to the drivers said, got in and slammed the door. Sam and Cassie shared grins

"goodbye" Sam whispered, and tried to walk way, but Cass held onto him.

"Your our Charges" She whispered, "there's no such thing as goodbye, at least not a permanent one. You just call for us, and we'll be there"

"Don't worry," He said, pulling away from her, "I'll remember"

"you better" She said, pushing him, "Or else"

He waved to her and walked over to the Impala, with one last glance over his shoulder, he got in and closed the door. They didn't move.

Sam looked over at Dean, "dude, are you crying"

"Shut up" He croaked, and started the car "'s Cassie's fault"

"ya, sure"

"You know" Krista said, as they drove away, "Your orbing's getting better"

"ya"

"So. . . in the park?"

". . . Don't you have people to unfreeze?"

Krista's face drained of all color and she orbed back to her apartment.

"Thought so"Cassie muttered, walking up the walkway into the manor. She turned and stared at the door for a long moment, the continued inside, as the door closed.

* * *

Hey, I'm attempting(sp?) to write a sequal. Here's a preview, don't expect it too soon, I have another story to finnish.

SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER

Samuel Winchester sobbed quietly in the bathroom of the Motel room he and Dean were sharing. So many things had happened in the last 48 hours that their all swirling around in his head, threatening to over power him. He'd been killed, been brought back to life because Dean had sold his soul, and killed a man. Out right shot him dead. He leaned down and splashed water on his face, then walked out of the Bathroom. Dean looked up at him.  
"Hey" he said slowly, taking in his brothers dishevel appearance, "Bobby and Ellen left, to get food"  
"That's good" Sam whispered, "Food is good" He bit back a shaky sigh and busied himself with their suitcases.  
"So, what's next?" Dean asked, looking down at his hands.  
Sam sighed deeply, "I have to save your dumb ass" He said.  
"Sammy" Dean said, "I did it because-"  
"I know why you did it" Sam cut him off, "I just wish you didn't have to"  
"I couldn't let you die Sam"  
"I was Already dead!  
"I wasn't going to lose you, Dammit Sam!" Dean jumped up, glaring at him.  
Sam didn't look up at him, "I know" he said softly, clenching his jaw.  
Dean quieted instantly. Sam had a plan, he had to have a plan, otherwise he'd be flipping out, just like Dean. "What are you thinking about?"  
"How are we going to explain then to Ellen and Bobby?" Sam said, finally looking up at him, his eyes blood shot, "we didn't have the best of luck with Dad.  
"Explain what?" Dean asked, confused  
"Cassie and Krista"

* * *

enjoy  



End file.
